Harry Potter and the Crystal Song
by Defender Paladin
Summary: In a world of magic, and wondrous creatures how could it get beyond what the author of the series claimed? Forget all that you know about Harry Potter. For this is the Truth of Harry Potter. The Final Fantasy HP with heavy Final Fantasy elements.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, nor Final Fantasy. This cross over will not be a direct cross with any final Fantasy. It may use elements from various games but you probably won't see any characters that actually appear in final fantasy. (Unless I get bored and want say…Squall to liven things up…)

And while I might be delusional when it comes to the shipping wars, I am happy to say that I'm am one hundred percent sure that Hermione did not get with Ron…Why is everyone looking at me funny?

Harry Potter and the Crystal Song

Prologue

Forget all that you know about "Harry Potter". Most of it is an illusion that is formed by the overactive imagination of a single writer. But, then again… The truth is far more 'far fetched' than anything that the esteemed JKR ever depicted.

In a world of magic, and wondrous creatures how could it get beyond what the author of the series claimed?

Imagine a world full of ships that soared the skies, where magic and swords collided and powerful beings held the elements and balance of the very world in their hands. Monsters that could defeat even the most powerful of mages, and mythical beings of ages past.

This is the truth of Harry Potter. The Final Fantasy.

Chapter 1

Near a sleepy village a small farmstead was nestled between two hills. It wasn't overly large and the family who ran it didn't even need (or look for) hired help. At night the farm was silent, inactive, and not even the chocobo, or the horses made a noise as they slumbered through the night.

However, when the first glimmer of light hit the hill's ridge the farm exploded into action. Vernon and Petunia Dursley would wake their precious heir up and then he would (rather violently) wake up his cousin. Their hated relative, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was the son of Lily and James Potter. According to the Dursley's there had never been such pathetic people out there. They were roundabout, lazy drunks that died when they walked over a ledge that led the mighty Magnes River.

Their one year old son was then sent to the Dursley's by order of King Dumbledore (who didn't actually get involved personally).

However, the laws of the land had clearly stated that the last remaining Potter would live under the roof of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. With the law demanding that they take care of him, they had no choice but to obey.

However, that didn't mean that they had to like it or make it easy for the last Potter. No, they would work him to the bone and use him for all the menial tasks at the farm.

"Get up." Dudley ordered his cousin with a snarl.

Dudley used to actually hit Harry to wake him up but since the time Harry had accidentally stabbed him as he woke up Dudley was much more cautious. Dudley's cousin was a lean, yet powerfully built preteen with wild black hair, and intense green eyes that could pierce the soul. He was quite tall for his age, and a distinctive lightning bolt scar trailed down his forehead.

Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed the poor quality bronze sword beside him.

"What is it Dudley?" Harry asked as he put his worn leather armor on.

His clothes were all second hand, the simple brown tunic was however, surprisingly form fitting. Of course it made sense since Harry's leather armor had to go over it or risk severe chafing which could in fact leave a person bedridden for days.

On top of his wild black haired head Harry wrapped a thin strip of red cloth which kept sweat from his eyes. It was important since the sun could beat down rather harshly.

"Mum and Dad want you to go to market and pick up some supplies. I also expect you to pick up a crush axe for me."

Harry winced at the thought. There would be several more Chocobos and Moogles that Harry would be blamed for killing.

Even though Harry didn't have an axe and they left a distinctive killing blow on them.

It was the problem with being Harry Potter. The Dursley's _loathed_ him. They hated him and claimed that he was the spawn of all that which was bad. He was born to a pair of layabout drunkards that were a leech on society. They did nothing but make the nation of Ivalice worse, or so the Dursleys had told him.

Harry wasn't sure what to believe but he assumed that in this they were telling the truth, after all; whenever he had mentioned his parents to the other townsmen they hastily changed the subject. It would make sense if they had been lazy drunks. No one wanted to hurt Harry's feelings, but the silence had always hurt more than them just telling him 'yes, they were drunks'. Was it so much to ask for? Just for someone to tell him the truth about his origins? Harry sighed in frustration. Perhaps it was too much to ask for after all.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

"Here's the money for the supplies. Now, get to town, and try not to get killed by the goblins." Dudley said with a horrid grin etched on his face.

Harry could tell that Dudley hoped just that. Recently, goblins had taken to attacking travelers. Usually if they defeated, or rather killed the traveler they would hoard the wealth in a giant facility that they decided to call 'Gringotts'.

No one knew where the building was but everyone assumed that it was two things: Impenetrable, and two: massive; filled with the loot of ten thousand ships.

Less than seven minutes later Harry set out to take care of his hated relative's commands.

In a different world they probably wouldn't have fed him well, nor given him a weapon. But since this world almost demanded that one have at least some kind of weapon at their side if they were to leave the safety of a home enclosure the Dursleys (however grudgingly) gave Harry a battered old bronze sword, and a some leather that should have been thrown away a decade ago.

To ensure that Harry could make it back with their desperately needed supplies they fed him heartily and so Harry was able to grow into a lean, yet powerfully built young man; toned by fending off the attacks of variable monsters. At his tender age of eleven he had already been able to claim seventeen monster kills and now most of the monsters left him be.

The town scholar claimed that Harry was only a 'level 2'; a sliding scale that helped measure strength and that meant that Harry had a ton of growing potential.

Sometimes, Harry would imagine that he would be called upon by the Sacred Crystals to be one of the Templar Knights; directly in service of the King of Ivalice; king Dumbledore.

If Harry was really lucky he'd have been made a captain of the revered Red Wings; the Airship company. Still, he knew that such dreams were pointless, and with a sigh he turned back to the road ahead of him.

It wouldn't take too terribly long to get to the town. It was only five miles away from the Dursley smithy and ranch.

The Dursleys were a family of blacksmiths and farmers, and had been for generations. The men were usually what Harry called the three lees: Burly, Smelly, and Surly. Dudley's grandfather had been that, Uncle Vernon was, and Dudley was most decidedly following in their footsteps.

They were also dimwitted but Harry felt it polite not to mention their failings. (At least in their faces.)

His aunt Petunia on the other hand looked like a horse. A very thin, ugly horse. She was by no stretch of the imagination attractive. She was a woman tainted by bitterness.

As he mused he saw a few goblins skittering about at the far edges of the road. Confidently, Harry fingered the hilt of his bronze sword and the goblins fled in abject terror.

"That was too easy." Harry smirked as he stopped using his intimidation aura.

If he had been anyone else, odds were that he would have been attacked, and while goblins were fairly weak, they were well armed and worse still; very, very smart.

Harry was quite a bit different than his relatives. His aunt was an archer of decent skill, his uncle was a spearman, and Dudley used an axe. The three of them relied on heavy handed physical attacks and lots, and lots of potions.

Harry on the other hand, hated using potions. It was a waste to have to use them, he also preferred to have quick light attacks that were sure to connect. Harry knew that if he were attacked and hit it would leave a serious mark, no matter how light it was. Harry also went for a more technical side of combat, using abilities and skills. He was more than a little fond of his first mastered skill 'first aid' which served as a much cheaper alternative to Potions. His favorite skills however were 'shadow' a move that made a couple illusions of himself (they couldn't actually attack and do damage but they confused the daylights out of opponents), and 'fear aura'. Fear Aura was by far, his most valuable skill, and he used it frequently. The skill would project a terrifying aura that would make most enemies run away screaming. Of course, Harry knew better than to expect it to work on say; a dragon, but against weak goblins it was more than enough.

Harry smiled lightly as he entered the town unhindered. It wasn't the first time for him but people were surprised every single time when he made it there without any problems.

He almost wished he had been attacked though so he might have picked up some barter items so he could start saving up for some better armor, shoes, and a sword that was actually had an edge.

It wasn't unreasonable for Harry to desire a weapon that could actually cut through armor was it? Okay, so maybe the Dursleys were afraid that if he got a decent sword he might take it out on them.

Heavens knew that he was more than skilled enough to beat any one of them in a fair fight, even if he didn't have their burly endurance.

Over the next hour Harry got the iron ore and items that the Dursleys wanted.

He then made his last stop, at the weapon shop for Dudley's extremely expensive Crush Axe.

"Back again Mr. Potter?" Mr. Blott asked as Harry entered Flourishing Armory.

"Yeah, this time Dudley wants me to pick up a crush axe for him." Harry sighed in frustration.

Whenever the Dursleys could manage it they'd force Harry to go get a new weapon. Usually it was Dudley upgrading his axe, but every once in a while Uncle Vernon would get a new spear. (Never, ever, ever an elemental spear though. For some reason the Dursley family hated magic.)

"We have one Crush Axe available right now Mr. Potter."

"Great." Harry smiled.

"Might I suggest you take a look at this sword by the way?" Mr. Blott asked.

"Why? I can't afford it." Harry said with a depressed frown.

No matter how cheap the sword was Harry wouldn't be able to purchase it. Even though he had been able to barter away several trinkets from the seventeen monsters he had slain, he still didn't have a lot of money. Most of his funds had gone to antidotes, and restorative medicines. After all, it had taken him time to learn how to mend wounds without the aid of medicine and just use his internal magic to heal his injuries. It was fairly simple how first aid worked, but Harry had to figure it out on his own since he was the first person in the region to utilize his magic in such a way. He would focus some magic into a 'mental sphere', and then with a release word 'first aid', the magic ball would course through his veins, and look for any damage. Then it would begin to patch the injuries it could until the magic ball exhausted itself.

That's why it didn't fully restore him if he had taken more than light to medium amounts of damage. The problem truly boiled down to that Harry still hadn't figured out how to increase the size of the ball without clotting his veins with magic. If he clotted his veins with magic it would have done more damage than it would have helped, and maybe even caused an artificial heart attack.

"It's a mithril sword Mr. Potter. If you can handle it I'll give it to you." Mr. Blott pulled Harry's attention back to the present.

"A Mithril sword? Those are really rare." Harry gaped.

Mr. Blott nodded.

"Most people around here can't handle them. I'd rather make sure it fell into hands that would be able to use it properly and not make a profit than risk selling it to some idiot that accidentally kills someone because they didn't have a clue what they were doing." Mr. Blott explained.

"Alright. Thank you." Harry smiled before he walked over, and drew the Mithril sword.

He held the blade in both hands for a moment before finding the balance point of the sword.

The balance was perfect; the silvery-blue blade was elegant in its simplicity. Not overly heavy but it had a reassuring weight. Harry then gave the weapon a couple experimental swings before spinning it in his hand. He then spun the blade, and flipped it to his other hand.

"Yes, this is a magnificent weapon." Harry said in reverence.

"I realize that the Dursleys might think you stole it so I've written a note to give them."

"Thank you Mr. Blott." Harry thanked him profusely.

Mr. Blott smiled brilliantly as Harry paid for the axe and headed out with the weapons.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Destiny Awaits." Mr. Blott smiled once more before turning back to read the book hidden under the counter.

_The Song of Crystal_

"Yes indeed. Destiny's song plays in your life Mr. Potter." Mr. Blott whispered.

Harry however, heard none of this as he left for home; enthused about his new weapon.

On his way back he suddenly came to a halt. What were the odds that the Dursley's would actually believe that he was _given_ a mithril sword? Harry's blood ran cold as he realized what this would spell out for him.

Even with the note, they wouldn't believe him and besides, knowing the Dursley's they'd turn around and sell it right away. With a disgusted shake of his head he decided to hide the sword, and that night he would sneak out after nabbing some rations for the trek. He was a fairly skilled warrior, and with the new weapon he could survive on the road; as long as he was careful and avoided thieves.

His only question was; how was he supposed to get more food? Then it came to him. Battle. By defeating various monsters he could sell the valuables that they carried (be it their raw hide or a precious talon). He could then live off of that wealth and more importantly, be able to find his place in the world.

He suspected that Mr. Blott hadn't realized that the Dursley's would take the sword. However, the gift of the Mithril sword that was one that he would cherish and use to become someone.

That day passed quietly, the Dursley's gave him the tasks of minding the Chocobo, weeding the garden, and breaking the soil for the harvest. The only thing that broke the set pattern was Harry's eagerness for the day to pass and for him to have a chance of leaving the Dursley's forever.

Harry hated breaking the soil for harvest but he did enjoy tending to Chocobos, the giant yellow birds were affectionate, and much, much better than horses in almost every regard. No wonder why mounted knights preferred to be Chocobo knights. However, Chocobos weren't exactly easy to find or capture, and domestic chocobos were far and few between and so horses were still an important part of the world.

The day passed quietly with Harry finishing his chores, eating a hearty meal (which he had to make), and going to his tiny room to wait for the Dursley's to fall asleep. Once he was sure that they were sleeping Harry slipped out of his room wearing his decrepit leather armor, and a small travel bag, his poor quality bronze sword he had riding in the bag. Harry supposed that at the very least he could sell the sword for the bronze anyway. Once he slipped down to the kitchen Harry packed his bag as full as he could with foods that would last out in the wild. He took several strips of jerky, and other vital food supplies.

Once he had gathered what he could he left the building quietly and went to the bush that he had hidden his mithril sword under. There, he extracted the weapon and without as much as a glance back Harry made his way to the road.

He wished that he could have taken the Chocobo with him. They were loyal and steadfast companions, they really rolled in all the best traits of horses, dogs, and birds.

Chocobos were intelligent, they were known for their affectionate gestures to those they considered the leader of the group, and they had soft downy feathers that they could actually _give _to their human companion if needed.

Yes, they were remarkable creatures and everyone wanted one because of that.

His destiny had changed and Harry was unwilling to operate as a tool for the Dursley's anymore.

He would become great, and prove that the Potters weren't just a bunch of deadbeat drunks. That he would be greater than them or his drunkard parents.

This was the beginning of a destiny that Harry had never dreamed of. That night he felt his heart pound in joy. Hope, burning within his soul and strengthening his resolve.

He took the road back to town, where he would be able to get on the highway to the next city. He needed to get as far away from the Dursley residence as quickly as possible; and so concerned about getting away he didn't notice the figure that began to trail him.

He eventually laid down under a small tree that was fairly well concealed by bushes several hours after he had left.

Harry yawned tiredly before he slowly closed his eyes, with one hand grasping the mithril sword rather possessively.

The night passed silently and Harry didn't even dream before the first rays of dawn began to press against his face.

He awoke with a reluctant sigh and froze when he saw several bandits nearby.

"Do you think he's awake?" A bandit whispered.

The bandits were dressed in the infamous green garb with the green bandana covering their lower faces. A small red and green bandanna covered the rest of their heads except for the eyes.

Bandits were well known for dressing in that certain fashion. No one knew why, but people guessed it was because of some kind of 'bandit guild' regulation or something. Very rarely did people come across bandits dressed differently than the woodland green armor and bandannas.

"It won't matter either way, There's only one of em. There's no way he'd beat all of us."

"What if it was a legendary hero?" Another asked fearfully.

"Oh do shut up. There ain't no legendary heroes. It's a myth made up by them law abidin' types to try to scare us to do the same." Another snorted in disgust.

Harry thought for a moment, some of them were fearful, and that meant that his Fear Aura could probably scare several away, but on the other hand the ones that weren't already scared would probably rush him, and that would lead to his likely death. However, if he did nothing they would kill him anyway.

With that Harry used his Fear Aura and to his surprise a large group of voices screamed in terror.

"It is a Legendary Hero!" One wailed before several fled.

Harry kept the Aura up and left the enclosure.

"Bring it on." He snarled as he held his Mithril Sword in front of him with two hands. His feet slightly apart, Harry wielded his sword in a position that was excellent for blocking most strikes, and gave Harry incredible strength behind his blows. However, his range for attack was fairly limited, mostly leaving him the options of swinging horizontally or powerful overhead strikes.

A few more thieves fled but there were still ten left.

He managed to parry the first one's dagger strike and ran him through, before a thrown dagger embedded itself in his left shoulder.

Harry winced but managed to ignore the pain and so rolled over to another and sliced him across his chest, bringing the thief down. He desperately blocked the strike of a sword wielding thief before another thief attempted to stab him in the side as he was locked in combat with the other one.

Harry managed to move enough that it was instead his leg that was pierced instead of his side.

He managed to dispatch the swordsman before he turned to the remaining thieves.

"First Aid." Harry muttered and his leg wound was slightly sealed.

With his mobility restored Harry managed to strike a dagger wielding thief down before two more blades sliced him. One tore across his back, leaving a gaping wound that blood flowed freely out of and another managed to stab him, however Harry managed to use his left arm to intercept the blade and so the sword was embedded in his arm.

Harry let out a small moan of pain as he collapsed.

"He was tough I'll give him that." The thief that had stabbed his arm snarled as he ripped the sword out of his arm.

Harry let out a gurgled cry as the blade left his flesh.

"Now brat, it's time to die." The thief smirked just moments before an arrow was protruding out of his throat.

The man's eyes were wide in surprise before he gurgled and collapsed beside Harry; dead.

"Archer!" Another thief screamed before an arrow hit him in between the eyes.

Over the next few seconds a flurry of arrows rained down upon the thieves and once the arrow storm (that was so accurate that it was scary), a young teen stepped out of the clearing wielding a compact bow.

"You okay Harry?" The teen asked.

Cedric Diggory, an honorary member of the great Hufflepuff House had just saved Harry's life. Harry had only seen Cedric before. The archer was well known for travelling and helping settle disputes between other teens. He was essentially a roving teen judge, and the teens respected his decisions.

He was even more famous because of his legendary archery skills. Cedric Diggory was known to be deadly with the bow, and could hit any target, at any range.

"Thanks to you I'll be able to make it." Harry said gratefully.

Cedric grinned before he pulled out a potion from a small pouch at his waist.

Potions were unusual substances that had the ability to knit wounds together extremely fast. There were more advanced versions of the potion such as Hi Potions and Mega Potions, but most people didn't need them since they had a limited 'endurance pool', or as scholars liked to call 'Hit Points'. Potions were said to restore a base '100 hit points'. That was far more than most people had. Harry was also one that had a limited amount of endurance.

"You fought well Harry." Cedric complimented as he handed the potion over to Harry to drink.

The soothing and invigorating blue liquid had a unique flavor that was impossible to dislike. A few moments later and Harry felt the potion begin to knit together his ravaged body.

"Thanks. What brings you here?" Harry asked.

Cedric looked at Harry seriously.

"You."

Harry blinked in confusion before he replied slowly.

"Me? Why me?" Harry asked.

"I saw you leaving the town last night. I was curious, so I attempted to follow. However, I got intercepted by some thugs that tried to relieve me of my valuables." Cedric explained.

"At least you made it in time to make sure I survived." Harry smiled in relief.

"There are only two types of people that travel the roads alone Harry." Cedric said seriously.

"Huh?" Harry blinked in confusion once more.

"The really, really powerful ones that can literally tear apart armies of bandits, goblins and dragons alike, and then the stupid people that think that they can do it all on their own."

"What about you then?" Harry asked accusingly.

"We got separated because of a storm. I managed to send a letter via Mognet, but I haven't received a reply yet."

Moogles were small white bear like creatures that had tiny red wings that amazingly allowed them to fly and a red ball that floated above their head via an antenna. They were best known for surveying and their famous 'Mognet', a letter service that covered the entire planet.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"Thanks, anyway I think I'll stick with you and teach you a little bit about what I know."

"Really?" Harry asked eagerly.

Learning how to survive was certainly a top priority of Harry's. This last event had only strengthened his resolve for survival.

"Really." Cedric laughed.

"Thank you!" Harry grinned in delight.

"Now, I'm not a swordsman, but I can teach you the basics of stealing items off of enemies, and more importantly several archery moves than can be applied to swordsmanship."

"There are moves that you can apply like that?" Harry asked in wonder.

"That's right, but it'd be better to head to the city of Isanal, off to the north. Inside of the Veria forest."

"Veria? Those weird girls that have silver hair and rabbit ears?" Harry asked curiously.

Veria were unique beings. They were known as women of the forests. There was no such thing as a male Veria, and they were exceptionally tall. Most were at least six and a half feet in height but a rare few made it to eight feet tall. They were in tune with nature and so being a black, white, red, time, geomancer, or blue mage was exceptionally easy for them. However, no Veria mage would be caught dead without a trusty rapier or longbow. Veria had incredible senses which meant that they were far superior archers than that of their human counterparts, and their deftness meant that they could handle the elegant rapier quite well. To make matters even more humiliating for humans, the Veria were a very long lived race, able to live even hundreds of years, like an elf from the tales of old.

However, they did have a couple of drawbacks, they had trouble mastering moves outside of a small pool of 'classes', and they were rather frail. They weren't extremely strong and so heavy weapons and armor were impossible for them to use, and they took longer to heal.

"Easy there Harry, those 'weird girls' have incredible sight, and smell. They also are extremely proud. Don't insult them."

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry said defensively.

"Be that as it may, just hold them in the upmost respect. Especially the off branch of Veria known as Veela."

"Veela? What are they?" Harry asked curiously.

"They are much the same as Veria, but instead of 'rabbit ears', they have a mostly human appearance, except when they get angry and then they take avian features."

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Not quite. Veela; while few in number, are known for their powerful…allure. They also have access to powerful fire elemental attacks. They can absorb fire too." Cedric explained as he helped Harry up.

"Allure?" Harry asked curiously.

"You'll see." Cedric said ominously before he turned to face the road.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us Harry. It's twenty miles to the nearest village, where we then turn north. We'll probably have to camp out for several days to say the least. I'm just glad I have a pack of tents, and even a couple cottages."

Harry smiled in agreement. Yes, Tents were vital when travelling.

Tents of this world were different than that of other worlds. If deployed they would cast a healing aura, and a magical protection field around the encampment, leaving the campers in a safe enclosure, protected from just about everything. However, the magic was so potent and draining the tent had only one use as a protective tent before it became just ordinary cloth.

However, the healing aura was so great that even those on the verge of death could be saved thanks to its restorative properties.

Cedric passed Harry a canteen, and the two boys started down the road at long last.

Harry still felt some soreness but was happy to feel that fading rather quickly. The potion was finishing mending his wounds rapidly.

They managed to make good time and they reached the village before midday, they decided to stop there, pick up some food, and eat a warm meal at the local pub.

They first made their way to the market where the two of them bought bread, salted meat, some vegetables, and some other foodstuffs before turning to the pub. Cedric went in first and called for the bartender to bring them some milk.

Harry looked at Cedric distastefully.

"Not a big fan of milk then?" Cedric asked with surprise.

"When I was six Dudley switched my milk out for sour milk. I was sick for a week thanks to that."

Cedric winced.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I just automatically assume everyone likes milks as much as I do." Cedric apologized.

"It's alright, I should be able to handle it this time. Just don't do that to me again please." Cedric nodded fiercely at Harry's request.

Then the two of them asked for a simple meal, whatever was ready and so a few minutes later two large plates of roast beef were brought out. The beef was flanked by potatoes, carrots, and a couple slices of peaches. It was delicious.

"So, Cedric, what's it like being the 'teen judge'?" Harry asked.

Cedric winced.

"I hate it when people call me that. I'm just an arbitrator. Nothing more." Cedric complained.

"What's the difference?" Harry asked curiously.

"A judge has the legal authority to oversee criminal cases, I however, can only settle disputes, such as minor grievances. Important, yes, but I'm not a judge." Cedric explained.

Harry nodded slowly. He supposed that Cedric would be tired of being called something he wasn't. Harry knew what that was like first hand. He had been called 'freak' and even 'abomination' by his relatives. He decided that if he was tired of being called those things, then Cedric who did what he did because he wanted to would be awfully tired of it too.

"Sorry." Harry apologized.

"It's alright." Cedric shrugged before taking a bite of the beef.

"You better hurry up. We'll need to leave soon." Cedric said.

Harry nodded at that and began to devour his food, to which Cedric chuckled as he continued at a more stately pace.

Less than ten minutes later Harry had finished and Cedric finished his last potato piece. Cedric then waved to the barkeeper and handed him several gill.

"Thank ye kindly young masters." The old man grinned.

"Thank you. That was excellent. If we pass through again we'll have to stop." Cedric replied.

Harry nodded at the man. It had indeed been an excellent meal.

"It was great." Harry agreed.

The old man brightened considerably.

"Thank ye both. I'll tell the missus that you liked it." The man grinned.

"That's fine with me." Harry agreed and with that the two boys left the pub.

The two boys left town and over the next several days continued their trek with the only thing slowing them was the random attacks of monsters. However, about eighty percent of the time Harry was able to terrify them so badly by using his Fear Aura that they fled screaming. After one particular time Cedric had turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you do that?" He asked curiously.

"Dunno, I just suddenly realized that I could use it and ever since my 'random' encounters with monsters has decidedly dropped." Harry grinned.

"Can you control it?" Cedric asked in concern.

Harry nodded seriously.

"Yes, it's like how a white mage uses cure. I have to focus and activate it. Although I don't need a release word to get it to activate."

Magic was fairly wild, and hard to restrain. That's why a brilliant mage about seven hundred years ago came up with the idea of release words. Because of it his students were able to grow much stronger and over the next century they became the premier school of magic and all callings of magic, be it red, blue, black, or white magic (or any of the other unusual schools of magic) would require release words to use their potent magic.

"Release word?" Cedric asked curiously.

Harry looked at Cedric in some surprise, to which he looked on in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I never studied magic, except how to survive getting hit by say fira." Cedric explained.

"Do you know the various schools of magic at least?" Harry asked.

"There's more besides black and white?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes indeed. When I talked to the town scholar he mentioned that there are black, white, red, green, blue, time, geomancy, arcane, and several other schools of magic."

"What's the differences?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Well, black focuses on elemental attack magic, white focuses on healing, restoring, and protecting, red magic is both black and white schools but they usually can't learn the higher tier magic of either branch, blue magic is monster magic and skills, green is support magic; most white mages learn it but there are a few green mages out there, time magic bends and warps space and time alike to speed up allies, slow enemies, and even use gravity to destroy foes." Harry took a breath.

"So, white heals, black destroys, red does both, just not as well, blue is monster moves, green is like white magic, and time plays with time?" Cedric paraphrased.

Harry nodded.

"So what do geomancy and arcane do?"

"Well, apparently Geomancy can use the terrain to attack the enemies in various ways. I don't really know what that means, I've never met a geomancer to ask. As to arcane, it's powerful death related magic. Such as the spell 'death' or 'doom'."

"I hate those moves. I got attacked by a reaper once and he cast doom on me. It managed to knock me down but Hannah had a spare phoenix down which pulled me back from the brink." Cedric said with a shudder.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about summon magic."

"Summon magic? That's when summoners call aeons down right?"

"Actually they're called eidolons." Harry said with certainty.

"Wait…I've also heard them called 'summons', 'guardian forces', and a couple other things…" Cedric suddenly mused.

"I'm confused." Harry admitted.

"Well, no reason worrying about it now. We've almost made it to the forest. It'd be a good time to teach you how to use concentrate.

"Concentrate?"

"It's basically a skill that archers learn so that they can hit their targets with deadly accuracy."

"That's a skill?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't name it. I don't know why they named it like that, but for some reason it lets you pass most enemy defenses. It's almost like a guaranteed hit. Some theorize it's a limited form of precognition."

"That makes more sense then." Harry agreed before he frowned and asked another question.

"Then why isn't it just called precognition?" He asked.

Cedric shrugged.

"I didn't make the world, I only live in it." He replied before he drew his bow as they passed by the first trees.

The forest was heavily populated with monsters, animals, and of course trees. So many that there were large patches of land that were completely dark and only a few rays of sun actually made it through the canopy above.

Leaves blanketed the ground, yet strangely grass was under the leaves.

Over the next few days whenever they weren't walking, or fighting off monsters Cedric would teach Harry various skills and abilities. He of course, focused on the 'concentrate' skill that somehow utilized a fragment of time magic or something to allow the user to know where to strike next. It wasn't easy to understand or figure out but slowly, Harry began to master the difficult skill.

But, at long last; nearly a month after they left that sleepy village where Cedric learned that Harry hated milk they neared the city of Isanal.

"We should be able to enter tomorrow afternoon. After all, we're getting close." Cedric said confidently as he looked about.

They thankfully hadn't encountered any Veria up to that point, and Harry was hopeful that they wouldn't.

Of course, it was always when one least expected it that one's fate changed.

Before they knew it the two boys had a dozen bows pointed at them at point blank range. The arrows, notched and ready to strike. However, thanks to the high senses that he had Harry had managed to grab one of the women and pull his sword out in time to hold it against her throat.

"You've intruded upon our lands." A Veria wearing black armor and a rapier at her side glared at the two boys.

"We're just passing through. Nothing more." Cedric assured.

"By the way, you two are completely unobservant. We've been tracking you for the last three days, and you were talking so loudly we could have shot you in the dark."

Cedric blushed.

"We are just passing through. We mean no harm." Cedric reiterated.

"Is that so?" The woman glared at him, her long ears twitching in distrust.

Meanwhile, Harry continued to hold his sword against the throat of the woman. He was surprised that her ears weren't as large as the others, as a matter of fact she looked almost human…save for the silvery hair that she had.

Suddenly, he began to feel something. Like he should flip her around and kiss her, yeah, that sounded really good. He didn't need to have a sword at her neck did he? She was too wonderful to…

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped back into focus.

"You're a Veela? That was a mean trick you tried to pull." Harry whispered.

The woman sniffed haughtily.

"Well, I'll admit that you 'eld out better than I expected." She replied with a faint accent.

The other women stared at Harry in consternation.

"You were able to repel the Veela's allure?" A Veria nearby asked in surprise.

"What's so strange about that?" Harry defended.

To which the arrows near his body pressed against him painfully. He winced at the sudden pain.

"As interesting as all this is, boy tell me your name." The leader of the Veria demanded of Cedric.

"My name is Cedric Diggory, and this young man is Harry Potter."

The Veria's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you say 'Potter'?" She demanded.

Cedric nodded.

"What are you doing young lad?" The Veria turned to Harry.

"We're headed to Isanal." Harry explained.

"Why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric spoke then.

"I have some friends there that can teach him a little more on how to survive outside of settlements." Cedric explained.

"Normally, it would be our duty to take you to the oracle and have her judge you. However, this time I think we shall be able to release you. On one condition." The woman replied seriously.

"What is the condition?" Cedric asked.

"That Harry Potter returns here after he has learned what you are to teach him. I want your oaths that you shall return him here. We would much desire to speak with him." She said.

"What should we make our vows on?" Cedric asked seriously.

"I want you to make your vow that he returns on the house of Hufflepuff's honor and dignity, and Harry Potter will make his on the great and majestic house of Potter."

"My parents were part of a great family?" Harry asked in shock.

"They were indeed Harry Potter. The house of Potter is known as a family of incredible warriors, and noble of soul. They never, ever broke their word. Nor were they known for falling into mead. Your parents were Lily and James Potter?" She asked with a slight waver in her voice.

Harry nodded.

The Veria let out a sorrowful sigh.

"They were amongst the best humans I've ever met. Loyal, proud, honorable. They fought against the darkness and served the crown loyally. We were honored to call them friend. Perhaps one day, you shall prove yourself worthy of the honor as well." The Veria said.

Harry stared in awe.

"You knew my parents? If you can tell me about them that on its own would be enough to encourage me to return." Harry replied eagerly.

"You don't know about them?"

"They died when I was one." Harry replied bitterly.

"I understand now." The Veria nodded.

"Very well. Make your oaths." The Veria said.

"I Cedric Diggory, Protectorate of the House of Hufflepuff hereby swear on my life that I will see to it that once Harry Potter finishes his training I shall see him safely escorted back to the Veria of this forest." Cedric wrapped his hand around the arrow of a Veria and pulled quickly, allowing blood to flow.

"Thus my blood holds this vow." He whispered.

Harry repeated the procedure but instead released the Veela and made a cut using his mithril sword. Harry's vow however, was simpler.

"I Harry Potter of the House of Potter hereby swear to return to speak to the Veria as soon as I am able to do so."

The Veria nodded at that.

"It shall suffice." She said as Harry cut his hand upon the sword; sealing the vow.

And so the women departed and the two of them made it to the city of Isanal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter and the Crystal Song_

_Chapter 2_

Harry and Cedric made their way into the city. It was unlike anything that Harry had imagined. Tall walls made of pitch black stone. The trimming of the buildings were thick sheets of bronze. The city itself was rather quiet, strange for being the middle of the day. Only a few people walked about and the volume was almost that of a graveyard.

"What is this?" Harry asked dazedly.

"This is they dying city of Isanal." Cedric said morosely.

"Dying city?" Harry asked.

"Yes. For the last decade the city has been dying. It's as if a curse was laid upon it. However, dying as it is, it's still the heart of the house of Hufflepuff, which is why I brought you here, to learn from my friends, brothers and sisters." Cedric explained.

"I see."

The two boys turned around a corner, dodged a chocobo pulled cart and continued down the grey cobblestone street.

Eventually, Cedric led them to a large castle.

"Hufflepuff Keep." Cedric said respectfully.

The keep was massive and carved out of yellow stone. The front gate was what Harry thought of as incredible.

"Whoa. This place is huge." Harry blinked as he tried to see the top of the castle.

"It's not very wide, but it's tall." Cedric replied with a grin.

Once Cedric mentioned that Harry noticed it was a simple cylindrical building. Very, very tall, but not as big as Harry had first been led to believe.

"Hufflepuff keep is one of the four great buildings. There is also Gryffindor Castle, Slytherin Fortress, and Ravenclaw Monastery. Hufflepuff Keep is known as the 'shield of friendship'. Hufflepuff has always focused on loyalty, and thus make up the backbone of the Templar Knights, and the Red Wings. They also make up the core of his majesty's bodyguards, because they can be trusted."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"What about the others?"

"Ravenclaw teaches, they are the masters of magic and all sorts of knowledge. Therefore, they are the protectors of history, and prophesy. They're very, very important. Slytherin Fortress is the tactical stronghold and its people are known for their trickery, and in the old days they were the tactical and battle masters. They were usually generals or high ranking officers. Very dangerous people to mess with. Then there's Gryffindor Castle. It's the heart of true nobility. It is where kingly lines descend. Of course, your own house, the house of Potter is a direct force of the house of Gryffindor. They are two faces of the same coin as it were. Only slightly different, but equal."

'Wow, this is a lot to take in."

"Don't worry, once I feel that you've learned what you can here I'll see if I can take you to study at the other locales. You have time to get it all under control." Cedric assured as the gate to the keep raised.

Just as the gate opened completely Harry heard two girls squeal in delight and a moment later pulled Cedric into a deep embrace.

"Cedric! You're okay!" One of them sobbed.

"Susan, it's okay." Cedric soothed.

"I'm so glad to see you!" The other gave him an intense hug before letting him go.

"I'm alright Hannah." Cedric assured.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to beat you senseless." Hannah glared.

Cedric winced.

Harry on the other hand saw her glare as adorable. Like an upset owlet.

"I'm sorry, but it was too dangerous to come and get me. You know how the roads are getting." Cedric replied.

"So that's what you wrote in your letter." Harry said in realization.

Cedric nodded.

"Yeah, it was bad enough that a couple of low level fighters like you and I were out there, it'd have been worse if the girls tried to join us." Cedric replied.

"What about _your _safety?" Susan glared.

Harry thought her glare was similar to Hannah's. Owlet-like.

"I had a Ranger with me. He's low level but he's talented."

"A Ranger?" Hannah gasped in surprise.

"I was surprised too. He's a swordsman to boot."

"What's a Ranger?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your class." Cedric replied without looking at him.

Susan shook her head ruefully.

"You must have learned how to be a Ranger by self teaching then."

Harry slowly nodded.

"A Ranger is a unique class, very, very powerful, but frail. They combine the best traits of several light classes. They also have the potential to use magic, and even use some inherent abilities such as self recovery, or trickery to deceive or terrify enemies. They can give a severe beating very quickly, and are evasive enough to dodge most hits. However, once they get hit…it hurts."

"That's me." Harry admitted.

"You learned how to be a Ranger on your own? That's really really hard. Most people have to have a more 'basic class' like soldier or thief. Ranger class people are generally taught by a master."

"I see." Harry said.

"Plus, he had to leave his home, so I wanted to train him up. He'd be incredible if he could learn a bit from us and the others." Cedric replied.

"Alright. I can teach him archery and how to properly wield a crossbow." Hannah offered.

Cedric nodded but frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"I think he should learn how to use a normal bow first. After all, a crossbow has slow reloading speeds."

Hannah thought for a long moment but nodded.

"You're right." She admitted.

"I'll go ahead and see if he can learn how to use cure." Susan suggested.

"That'd be a great place to start, and I'll see if I can Ernie to teach him how to dual wield." Cedric smiled.

"Dual Wielding?"

Cedric nodded.

"If you show the ability to wield two swords at once…well…you'd be really, really dangerous." Cedric replied.

"Rangers typically are single sword wielders." Hannah objected.

"But there is no such thing as a typical Ranger. You know that." Cedric replied gently as they entered the keep.

Harry began to observe the area as the others began to speak again. The walls were decorated with fine banners with several having a badger emblazoned across them and a set of stairs gave a person the option to either go down to the basement or go up to the next floor.

"Well. If he's a ranger we should get him a bow at least." Susan piped in.

Cedric nodded.

"Yeah, every Ranger needs the ability to hit with a bow."

"And a knife." Hannah added helpfully.

"A flail would be handy too."

"Are you trying to turn me into a walking arsenal?" Harry objected.

"Yes." The three said as one.

"Oh no…"

"You'll be a master of all weapons." Susan said with an insane gleam in her eyes.

"Like the legendary Onion Knight!"

"That's just a joke title." Cedric chided Hannah.

Hannah blushed.

"Anyhow, I figure if you learn how to wield a bow, flail, dual swords, and a dagger you'll be well equipped. Spears would be a little too awkward for you to carry around so we'll forego them. Maybe add in a single handed battle axe for safety's sake." Cedric said.

"We should still teach him the basics of using a spear though." Susan added helpfully.

"I suppose that's true enough. I'll see if Justin can teach Harry how to use spears and such." Cedric mused.

"At this rate let's just teach Harry how to use every weapon in existence!" Harry said mockingly.

"That's a great idea Harry!" Susan grinned to Harry's paling face.

"That wasn't my idea." Harry replied dryly as Susan grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs several floors.

"Hey wait up!" Cedric protested as he and Hannah attempted to catch up.

"I'm not waiting for you!" Susan replied as she opened the door and led Harry to a training ground on the top of the keep itself.

"We train on the roof of the fortress." Susan explained as Harry took a look around.

"Whoa." Harry murmured as he took in the scene.

The entire forest could be seen from the roof. It was a testimony to the long trek that Harry and Cedric had just completed. On top of the roof there were several 'stations' where weapons or targets or other devices resided.

"Over there is a magi course." Susan pointed to an odd shaped blue structure that was much larger than any of the other devices.

"Magi course?" Harry questioned.

"It's a magical reality that can allow you to practice destructive magic, and also other types of training." Cedric explained as he caught up to the preteens.

Thus, Harry's training began. Cedric set up an intense schedule for the young Ranger. In the morning Susan would teach Harry the basics of how to use the simple white magic spell 'cure'. In the afternoon, Hannah would work with Harry and teach him how to use a crossbow, then in the evening Cedric would oversee him as he learned the basics of the bow and at the very end of the day Harry would practice with his sword. On alternative days Justin would teach Harry the basics of using the spear in the morning and then in the afternoon an older woman that went by the title commander Sprout would teach him how to use both flail and mace while in the evening Ernie would teach Harry the basics of wielding two swords at the same time. On those nights Harry worked hard with two swords, applying what he had learned to his original sword style.

On the one day he was allowed to 'rest' he had to learn math, science, writing, and politics. The warriors and individuals of Hufflepuff had for some reason become obsessed with making Harry a 'perfect fighter' and according to that, knowledge was paramount. Or so they claimed.

Harry just figured that they had gone nuts and wanted to see how much they could cram into his poor head.

But as the weeks passed Harry began to bond with the oddball Hufflepuffs. Susan had a tendency to try to make Harry master every weapon that came to her imagination, but she was very friendly, and loyal. Hannah was very, very shy, but she was just as loyal as Susan and Harry formed a close friendship with the two girls. Justin was obsessively formal, and for some odd reason he was also slightly paranoid.

However, over time Justin relaxed and began to open up to the Ranger. Ernie was okay too, but he wasn't someone that Harry knew as well as the others. Ernie was quite arrogant, perhaps because of his ability to cast black magic. At any rate, Harry wasn't too fond of the fact that he was overly proud just because of that one thing that he could do.

Cedric, of course was a different story entirely. He had become Harry's closest friend and confidant almost immediately and the ensuing weeks only strengthened their friendship. Before Harry knew it the two of them saw each other as brothers.

Harry felt as though he could talk to Cedric about anything and not be judged. Thus, over time, Harry saw him as a mentor, a brother, a friend, and someone that he could trust implicitly.

"Harry, snap out of it." Susan smiled at him, her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her as she slapped the side of his head gently.

"That's not very nice." Harry complained as he rubbed his skull lightly.

Susan let out a soft musical laugh. It was admittedly, a very pretty laugh. A moment later Susan's eyes peered into Harry's and she pulled him over to the 'magical reality trainer'.

The trainer had been set up so that it was a grassy field with a few trees.

"Okay Harry. This time you're going to practice on that first aid ability of yours. Maybe if you can learn how to control it better then maybe…maybe you'll figure out how to utilize white magic." Susan said with an intent look.

Harry shook his head tiredly.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for white magic?" Harry asked in despair.

She glared at him cutely before she placed her hands on her hips looking rather upset.

"If you give up on this I'll slap you silly." She threatened.

Harry stared at her in amusement; to which she blushed furiously.

"You'll slap me silly?" Harry asked dryly, increasing the protectorate of Hufflepuff's blush.

"I can't hit you with an arrow. That would hurt, and I don't know basic black magic to give you a sting either." She replied defensively.

"I think black magic might hurt worse than a simple arrow." Harry mused.

"Ever been hit by an arrow?" Susan asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Don't. It hurts." Susan replied simply.

Harry noticed throughout the practices that she would look at him intently when she thought he was busy focusing his magic and releasing it with the word 'cure'. Yet, he saw her glances at him, time and time again.

The night before everything changed while he laid in his bed massaging his sore muscles Harry began to review everything that had happened since he had left the Dursley family.

Why would Cedric have really been there? Was it truly an accident that they met then? Harry felt that yes, it had been. But at the same time it was as if Destiny itself had had a hand in the matter.

So, how did that pertain to Harry? Why was Cedric leaving him in the dark in regards to what happened to Hufflepuff Keep?

Perhaps he was frightened? If that was the case, then whatever it was must have been terrible.

At any rate, the only thing he could do for now was continue training, and building up his strength. Maybe one day soon Cedric would tell him. Either way, he would find out, and when he did…well, he would make a difference.

"Harry, it's time to go practice dual wielding." Cedric called to him.

With a sigh, Harry rolled out of his bed and headed up to the top of the keep for yet another grueling session of having his metaphorical head handed to him by a sadistic Ernie.

Ernie was actually a pretty nice guy, a little too quiet except when he was busy teaching Harry how to use a second sword. Then he was a vicious ogre.

"Alright Harry, lets try again." Which led to several near deaths by Ernie's weapons.

Once dawn broke and Harry made his way down to the banquet hall to eat a man entered Hufflepuff keep and approached Commander Sprout. He bowed with an elegant flair.

The black man was lean with a shaved head and had the crest of the Aurors on his cloak.

Aurors were just as important as Chocobo knights. While they weren't front line soldiers they were excellent combat operatives. They also did many investigations for the king. Aurors were elites with access to black magic, and in some cases geomancy. For many children, it was the ultimate job.

"Commander, his majesty king Dumbledore requests that you assist in the protection of a small caravan holding ambassador Fudge to Ravenclaw manor."

"Even though house Hufflepuff is dying?" Sprout asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man nodded simply.

"His majesty knows of the mastery of Archery that many of your forces have and would appreciate that support."

"If his majesty has indeed requested such a thing then I cannot argue. Cedric; you, Susan, Hannah, and one other must go to provide this support."

"Yes ma'am." Cedric bowed.

Cedric gave Harry a single look and he knew that he had been chosen.

"To the armory." Cedric said.

"Who shall be the fourth?" Sprout asked.

"Ranger Harry."

"But he's not even a part of the house." Sprout shook her head in surprise.

"He's still a powerful warrior, and growing stronger." Cedric defended.

"I trust your instincts Cedric."

"Thank you ma'am." Cedric bowed.

A few minutes later Susan was placing weapons in Harry's hands. A flail was nestled against his thigh, both his swords (his original mithril sword and a steel sword) were secured in sheaths against his back, a small battle axe was placed in a flap in his new black pants, and suddenly Harry realized something with apprehension.

"I'm not even wearing armor." Harry noted.

"I know, you're wearing magic resistant clothing. Armor would be too heavy for a Ranger." Susan said patiently.

"What about all this then?" Harry pointed to the flail, axe, and newly secured longbow at his waist.

"They are light weapons. All together they weigh less than thirty pounds." Hannah shook her head at him.

"I'll still need to carry food and stuff." Harry countered.

"Nope. I'm carrying the food. All I use is a crossbow so I'll be on the back lines. Armor is next to useless for me…unless you all die." Hannah replied.

"Fine…" Harry surrendered to her.

"Good lad. I think you're learning an important lesson." Cedric chuckled.

"What?"

"Don't argue with them. They are women."

"It wasn't that. I just saw that they had legitimate reasons. That's all." Harry replied, ignoring the two girls' adorable pouts.

Cedric chuckled lightly.

"You'll learn eventually." Cedric said as he picked up his bow.

After they made their way down to the kitchens, picked up enough food to feed them all for three weeks, they made their way to the town square where ambassador Fudge was waiting for them.

"You've arrived? Excellent! We must now depart for Ravenclaw Manor." Fudge said to the four of them before he dipped his head back into the coach.

He was a heavy set man, with a balding head and a bowler hat of all things perched upon his skull.

"It'll be a weeklong journey eastward to the Monastery of House Ravenclaw." Cedric explained as the four took up guarding positions around the coach beside the soldiers with the crest of Gryffindor.

"These are Gryffindors?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded.

"As I once said they typically are swordsman. Rarely do they use ranged arts, be they bow or magic."

"Isn't that…limiting?" Harry whispered.

"A tad yes, but a good swordsman can still best mages and arches even though he has to get in their face to do it."

"How?" Harry asked intrigued.

Cedric pointed to the shiny metal on the guards.

"That armor is really, really tough. Next to impossible to penetrate with a single arrow…or even several. Sure, crossbows can, but they have terrible load speeds." Cedric explained.

"What about those swordsman who don't use armor?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded.

"They usually just go ahead and use dodging techniques."

"Like I do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Kinda." Cedric shrugged.

"Kinda?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll just have to see for yourself." Cedric replied with a shrug.

With that the coach left the area and headed out of the city from the eastern gate.

For the next couple of weeks Harry, Cedric, Susan, and Hannah made the long trek to Ravenclaw Monastery.

The majority of the journey was quiet, but he did manage to learn a little bit from Fudge's forces.

The tall Auror Shacklebolt was able to teach him how to control his magic. It was something that had always evaded Harry and apparently, had made it next to impossible to use his magic in controlled settings. Thus, magic such as Cure had been nearly impossible. Thankfully, it had been a simple matter.

"How do you know that?" Cedric asked.

"It's a rare condition sure, but I am an Auror Trainer." Shacklebolt reminded Cedric.

Suddenly, Shacklebolt stiffened.

"Ambush!" He screamed as a blast of Blizzard ripped through several Gryffindors' thick armor.

"We have Black Mages attacking!" Susan yelled as she took up a position on top of a nearby hill with Hannah.

At that moment twelve sword fighters rushed over a hill and engaged several knights while Harry had to roll out of the way of a Thunder attack.

"Be careful!" Shacklebolt warned as he fried a fighter with a Fira.

"Why?" Harry asked as he viciously stabbed through a fighter.

The man gurgled and died on the blade.

"That mage is toying with us." Shacklebolt warned as a blast of Fira destroyed eight knights.

"These fighters are bad but that mage is ripping us apart!" Cedric yelled as he fired an arrow into the skull of a thief.

A couple minutes passed and the storm of enemy black magic seemed to recede. The group let off a sigh of relief even as they fought off the sword fighters, however at that Harry encountered his next foe, a man with pitch black armor.

"Well young ranger, it's a pity since you show promise but now you must die." The man said as he swung his blade at Harry's head.

Harry ducked instantly and drew his second blade.

He was then forced to dive to the left as another strike came at him. Immediately, Harry rolled to his feet and stabbed with his right blade where it was deflected by the man's shield.

"You're completely outclassed." The growling voice told him before his blade was coated in crimson energy.

"Accused Sword Consume the blood of thy foe. Shadow Blade!" The man roared and a beam of blood red energy struck at Harry.

Desperately Harry attempted to get out of the way, but instead was only able to make the attack a glancing blow. He stumbled and fell face first into a pile of mud.

Harry clawed the mud out of his eyes before he picked his steel sword back up and brought it up to deflect his enemy's stab.

"Shadow." Harry murmured.

A dozen Harrys appeared and Harry rolled behind one before they began to sprint in various directions.

However, a second later and the pitch black sword nearly took Harry's head clean off of his shoulders.

"Sorry kid, nice trick and all, but I can tell which one is the real you." The man smirked before delivering a glancing hit to Harry's shoulder.

He groaned in pain but was able to focus enough of his remaining "MP" to use first aid.

"Not nearly good enough kid. You'll have to do far, far better." The man chortled before his sword began to glow crimson again.

"Enjoy annihilation." The man said before swinging his sword deftly.

Harry desperately attempted to roll out of the Shadow blade energy again, only to be hit by another painful, debilitating blow to the side.

He struggled to raise himself from the ground as the Black knight approached.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled and arrows began to pelt the Darkened night.

"Useless. Absolutely Useless." The knight chortled as he ignored the attacks from the archer and flung a dagger at Harry who just barely ducked under it.

_I'm completely outclassed._ Harry thought desperately.

The knight struck another glancing blow against Harry's side.

"You're going to die, and after you die I'll finish off your little friends." The knight promised as he casually deflected the crossbow bolt that Hannah shot at him.

_No! _Harry roared in his mind. A surge of energy whirled within him.

"I won't let you!" Harry yelled.

The twin blades glowed fiercely, and shockwaves of light emerged from the young Ranger.

"I'll shatter all limits to save them!" Harry screamed.

"Valor Edge!" Harry roared, releasing the tsunami of energy that had consumed him.

A second later twenty Harrys surrounded the knight and glowing white blades bit deep into the Knight's body. Again and again they struck at the figure, tearing through armor, and slashing vicious blows across the knight. Towards the end, only one Harry remained but he slashed off the knight's head in one clean swipe.

The entire attacking force stared at Harry in terror, and ran screaming.

"What…happened?" Harry tiredly asked the corpse.

Of course the headless man didn't respond. He was too busy being dead after all.

Cedric limped over to Harry.

"What kind of magic was that?" Cedric asked in awe.

"It wasn't any kind of magic that I know of." Harry whispered tiredly.

A while later the Gryffindor Knights approached the Hufflepuff convoy.

"While we managed to repel the attack, Ambassador Fudge was killed by an unknown black mage. All we know is that she was incredibly powerful." The knight said sadly.

"We weren't able to save him?" Harry asked miserably.

"No, the female mage overwhelmed the guards and killed them all. She managed to kill twenty knights and severely injure Auror Shacklebolt. We will need to make camp to heal our forces wounds and then continue to Ravenclaw Monastery where the most injured can rest until they are fully healed. We ask for your continued assistance in getting to the Monastery."

Cedric nodded.

"Of course." He promised.

"I failed…" Harry whispered as he sank to his knees.

"No! You did your duty, and fought off the enemy." Cedric disagreed.

Cedric lifted Harry to his feet and placed Harry's arm over his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Harry. You did your best, and you did well. You did nothing wrong. It's just…sometimes, bad things happen beyond our control." Cedric assured.

"Archer Diggory is correct." The knight agreed with Cedric.

"Make camp. We'll deal with the wounded once it's set."

"Of course." The knight agreed.

Shortly afterwards, the group pitched their protective tents, and started a large bonfire. Thus, the forces rested and healed over the night, safe in their enclosure.

Early that morning, as the sun began to rise the knights broke camp and the Hufflepuffs took flanking positions behind the carriage.

The wounded had been placed in the carriage and the rest of them pressed hard to reach Ravenclaw Monastery as quickly as possible. The monks and white mages would be critical in ensuring that the severely wounded men could heal properly.

The tents had saved the troops' lives, but for them to be able to walk, wield a blade properly, etc they needed to seek medical attention immediately.

The forced march left the group little time to do anything but press forward, words were wasted breath that no one had to spare, let alone a young preteen named Harry Potter.

The terrain, as lush, vivid, and beautiful as it was didn't draw their eyes, there was no time, or so the knight commander claimed.

And so, what should have been a four day journey turned into one. Utterly exhausted, the knights, and Hufflepuffs entered Ravenclaw monastery.

Immediately, they were set upon by the compassionate mages, and monks. Harry was instantly shuffled to a room where he collapsed upon a comfortable bed. That night, he didn't move once.

He wouldn't wake until late the next morning when a gentle knock jarred him from sleep.

He looked around the room as he padded over to the door and opened it curiously.

Harry's room was a simple stone gray coloured room that had a single wood desk and a single seat in front of it. One candle alone resided on the desk, and the bed only had one dull brown blanket.

The door of the room was extremely simple as well, a roughly cut wooden door, on simple hinges and a single latch on its side.

On the other side of the door Cedric grinned at the young ranger, a bandage covering his leg from the knee down to the ankle.

"You look better." Harry noted as he allowed Cedric to enter.

The young archer sat down at Harry's desk as Harry sat on the bed.

"You do too." Cedric agreed.

It was then that Harry noticed that his sides, shoulders and arms had been tended to as he slumbered. His shoulder was still wrapped in the thick bandages.

"So, was there something that you needed?" Harry asked curiously.

Cedric shrugged.

"Not much, however, we'll be staying here for a few months."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I asked about that nifty ability you pulled off. Turns out is called 'Limit Break'. A limit break is an incredibly powerful attack that can only be used when your body reaches a certain peak. However, it's very, very rare for a person to have the ability, and is extremely taxing to perform."

"That explains why I was so tired afterwards." Harry mused.

"That will become less apparent if you condition your body to utilize it, and the Monks of Ravenclaw can help with that."

"So this is phase two of my training then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes indeed." Cedric agreed pleasantly.

"Great." Harry said dryly.

"I thought you might say that."

Over the next months Harry mastered Cure thanks to Susan, learned Esuna from a girl named Cho, and from a couple humble monks learned martial arts, the move chakra, and several other techniques.

Quickly he began to incorporate what he had learned into his fighting style.

Chakra was in many ways a superior form of First Aid. It healed damage, and cured status afflictions such as poison, blindness, and fatigue. It also emanated a healing aura that rejuvenated allies beside him. However, Harry wasn't as quick with using it as he was with First aid, even though it healed more, and didn't use any of his magic.

The bare handed combat moves relied on direct and accurate strikes that hit viciously. They read the opponent's moves and took advantage of any and all weak points.

His blade would now eagerly seek open spots. Plus, even if he lost his blade he wouldn't be helpless. He could still kick and punch after all.

He wasn't a master of bare handed arts by any stretch of the imagination, but if disarmed he might be able to survive now.

As the months ground on, the Knights healed and left in groups. Eventually, the only ones there were Harry and his friends.

It was another intense time for the young Ranger. He again found himself repeating the same training schedule that he had used at Hufflepuff keep. Only this time it was much more magic based.

It still didn't explain one thing though. Why was everyone training him so hard, and so…willingly?

Harry was determined to find out.

He hated being treated like a kid…even if he was one.

_**Not much to say this chapter, just I've been getting used to my new life, and at the same time living what feels to be a soap opera... (Did I forget to mention I hate soap operas?)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Defender Paladin sighed as he stretched his neck. He was at the local McDonald's putting on the 'last finishing touches' (for the tenth time that week) to a chapter he wasn't wholly satisfied with when a mob of people surrounded him.

"O-oh...H-h-h-h-h-hey guys!" He squeaked quite unmanly.

Glowing blood red eyes glared at him.

"I-it hasn't been...t-that...long..." Defender whimpered as they began to draw various devices solely meant for the torture of a very terrified author.

"WAIT!" He screamed in desperation.

"TALK." They boomed.

Their shadowy figures shuffled impatiently; eager for blood.

"I've got it right here...I'm just not satisfied with-"

"POST."

"But I feel it could use a lot more work..."

"POST OR DEATH."

"As you command!" Defender whimpered.

_Harry Potter and the Crystal Song _

_Chapter 3_

While at Ravenclaw Monastery Harry celebrated his twelfth birthday. The warrior monks of Ravenclaw gave Harry a pair of arm guards that covered the tops of his hands, knuckles, his wrists and the tops of his arms. They explained that he could use them to block enemy sword strikes. However, they also warned him that the blows would still have an impact and so he wouldn't want to try to block an incredibly heavy strike with them as it could leave his arms broken.

Nevertheless, it was a great gift, and one that he would truly rely on if he lost a sword or all of his weapons.

Cedric gave Harry a new sword, an Icebrand. The Icebrand was a very high quality blade that had an elemental edge. The blade could chill the foe, and deliver respectable damage on top of that. It also had a chance of temporarily freezing the enemy, giving Harry vital time to either escape or deal a mortal blow.

Susan gave Harry a reinforced longbow that had several accuracy and enchancement runes carved along the bow itself.

Hannah gave Harry a new quiver of Arrows, and a book on geomancy.

He thanked them all profusely.

They merely smiled and put him back to their intense training.

After several more months of learning the arts that they had to teach him Harry suddenly found himself leaving beside Cedric, Susan, and Hannah.

"That was strange." Harry commented to which Cedric, Hannah, and Susan alike appeared nervous over.

He stared at Cedric intently.

"You know something." Harry said forcefully.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Cedric disagreed.

"Don't lie to me." Harry glared.

Cedric winced.

"I wish I could say something. Sorry." He apologized.

Harry growled in frustration, but turned and glared at the dirt road that sprawled out back towards Hufflepuff Keep.

"We're really sorry." Susan said in a whisper as she tried to choke back a sob.

"Yeah." Hannah added teary eyed.

"Whatever." Harry growled as the quartet made their way back towards the keep.

The weather was cool, just on the warm side of chilling, and a light drizzle was coming down; slowly soaking the warriors.

"Great, now we have to deal with this." Cedric mumbled.

Harry merely flipped the hood of his black cloak over his head and continued down the slowly turning muddy road.

He was still upset that Cedric and the others wouldn't tell him what they knew. Nevertheless, Harry decided to stay with them.

"Harry?" Susan asked weakly.

Harry ignored her and continued to go down the road back to Isanal in silence.

"Please…Harry…" She chocked back a sob.

"Just don't. Not…Not now." Harry replied in a firm voice.

Susan nodded miserably beside him.

The day passed in muddy silence. When it was finally time to set up camp the quartet were all happy to get under the protective material.

While the three Hufflepuffs joked quietly and relaxed in familial comfort beside the fire Harry was off at the edge of the camp. He was wondering about himself. How could he be so 'special'? Sure, he was a Potter, which meant that apparently he was a protector of the throne, and a part of the Royal Gryffindor line, but did that really mean that they had a reason to train him.

Wait…When did he realize that he was part of the _Royal Line _anyways? It was as if it just occurred to him. And as a matter of fact why was he always so…mature? He acted far older than he really was about eighty percent of the time. Originally he assumed that it had to deal with his harsh upbringing and his monster kills. But now he wasn't so sure.

Why did it feel like to him that everything was about to come to a head?

"Harry! We need to get some sleep." Cedric called.

Harry sighed at that and went into the warm tent where he curled up and a few moments later slipped into the land of dreams.

_A black mage whose face was covered by the shadow cast by the wide brimmed mage hat with cruel glowing Aureolin eyes and long brown hair outstretched its gloved hand. Lightning coursed across the mage's glove and a cruel woman's voice whispered. _

"_So you survived the dark knight. You won't survive me." _

Harry woke with a start, and looked around desperately, he could almost sense someone looking at him, but protected by the magic of the tent he was safe; secure. A few minutes passed and Harry drifted off again. He never saw the hellishly glowing yellow eyes peering at him through the darkness.

"_A chosen destiny…"_

"_An eternal song…"_

"_A breaking voice…" _

"_I don't understand." Harry said. _

"_The song is strong in your life." _

"_The…song?" Harry asked. _

"_Sleep, destiny's call will rally you soon enough beloved one." _

"_I don't understand." Harry called. _

With that he woke with a start once again. The camp was covered in darkness, and the rain still beat upon their magically protected area. A few trees had actually snapped cleanly in two from the fierce winds and shards of wood, and leaves swirled outside of their protected area like a hurricane.

Lighting lit up the darkened skies and hail pelted down, tearing through branches, and even knocking chips off of a few small boulders just outside the encampment.

Harry shook his head in shock at the display. Ivalice didn't get storms like this, and definitely not here.

"Why?" Was his whispered question.

His only reply was a crack of thunder.

With a sigh he curled deeper into his blankets.

He was tired and with a few more minutes he fell into a deep sleep again; forgetting his dream entirely.

The next morning came with a bright sun, the dark storm finally passing.

"Finally." Cedric yawned as they packed up and took down the now useless tent.

"Yeah, that storm just wouldn't let up." Susan agreed.

Harry, still upset with them ignored her. The two girls appeared to be on the verge of crying, but Harry was unable to turn to face them; to accept that they couldn't tell him what he needed to know. He felt flickering flames of rage kindling in his heart.

The others sighed in depression but they continued anew.

The journey was quiet, perhaps too quiet, but an upset Harry led to them cutting off what they were saying several times.

In the silence they marched and by the end of the week they had returned to Hufflepuff keep, the journey had ended. Immediately afterward Harry resumed his intensive training schedule. He worked on magic such as cure, a better mastery of his dual blades, and his defenses which he had noticed were quite shoddy compared to the fierce dark knight that had almost taken his life. However, he still had trouble with the fact that Cedric and the girls knew something yet they were unwilling to reveal the truth. Still, he knew that he needed to learn everything he could. That's why he continued to take accept their lessons.

His intensive regime was only interrupted by an odd occurrence, a woman that had a gray shawl covering her face, and a tattered deep blue robe had entered Hufflepuff keep and approached Harry. The only thing Harry could see of her face was her pale blue eyes.

She stared into his emerald eyes for a long moment before her ragged voice interrupted the silence.

"You are a level three Ranger with the potential to become a red mage. You have natural talent in arcane, white, and black magics. You currently show no summoning potential, and your talent in geomancy is worthless. As to your melee combat capabilities you show tremendous potential and skill in both single handed blades, and dual wielded blades. You could use but not as effectively a two handed blade, you show little to no aptitude for two handed axes. However, you could use a single handed axe proficiently. You have the potential to be a decent archer, but would be next to useless with a crossbow. You can use a flail or chain mace but isn't your specialty. Hmm... You have...an unusual power... What is this? The Limit Break? Hmm...You've only touched the first tier of powers that you posses. As you age, as you mature, as you learn, and as you find your destiny your powers will amplify." The woman said before she turned on her heel and left Hufflepuff's keep.

Harry blinked in consternation.

"So you've encountered an Oracle. Impressive." Cedric commented.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked dully.

"An oracle is a powerful class. They don't have a lot of attacks, and they're weak when it comes to both magic and physical attacks, however, they do have an ability that makes them very, very special. I don't know what it's called but it's an ability that lets them see the powers within a person." Cedric explained.

Harry gave a half nod before turned his back on Cedric and took a step.

"Harry!" Cedric called.

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"What?" Harry asked coolly.

"I've wanted to be able to tell you the truth...but I'm under oath. The girls are too. Please understand." Cedric pleaded.

The raven haired boy sighed tiredly.

"No Cedric. I don't understand. I thought I could trust you. Yet you won't tell me the truth." Harry turned away from Cedric at that.

"Don't you understand? Damn it! I'm sorry but as I said I'm under blood oath! All the Hufflepuffs are!" Cedric snarled.

Harry blinked at that. Blood oaths were not something that were made lightly, nor were they to be trifled with. They were some of the deepest arcane magic available. They also implemented a bit of summoning to act as a bond.

Some called them 'Unbreakables'.

"Oh." Harry muttered.

"So I'd tell you if I could damn it." Cedric whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Harry felt terrible.

He had unintentionally been endangering his friends and that was something he couldn't forgive himself for.

"It's okay, I understood that, but until recently I was under the assumption that I couldn't even tell you that much." Cedric explained.

"How important is this secret?" Harry hesitated for a second. "That is if you can tell me."

"Its about as important as it gets. That's all I can say. Sorry." Cedric apologized.

"Alright. Friends?" Harry asked tentatively.

Cedric smiled brilliantly and stuck out his hand.

"Friends." Cedric agreed as Harry grasped Cedric's hand.

Immediately, Cedric pulled Harry into a hug that only two brothers in arms could share.

"Shall we get started again?" Cedric asked a moment later as he released the younger boy.

Harry's intense green eyes peered into Cedric's.

"How so?"

"I can tell you this, I want you to live, and the only way I can ensure that is by teaching you everything I know. Let's go out on a little journey, Hannah, and Susan will join us." Cedric turned and ran to find the two girls.

"Okay...?" Harry asked the empty air as Cedric had already left.

Harry shook his head in chagrin before sprinting to his room to suit up. The brown tunic and wool leggings wouldn't serve in the field very well after all.

He chucked off his tunic and leggings, and quickly threw on the reinforced leather pants, and the light sleeveless brown shirt that went under the magic resistant clothes that Harry tossed on immediately afterward.

Next, Harry grabbed the strip of crimson cloth that he wore on his forehead to keep the sweat out of his eyes and tied it securely.

A few seconds later he put the arm guards on his wrists. Afterward he secured his two blades about his person.

Next, Harry ran to the medical facilities where a bemused white mage passed over a package of five potions, a phoenix down, seven antidotes, and three softs.

Out of the batch the most valuable by far was the phoenix down, it was a powerful item that could pull people and monsters alike back from the brink of death itself. Somehow, it could restart hearts and oxygen to the body. No one had any idea how it worked, but it did.

"Thanks!" Harry called as he ran out to the armory.

He dodged past the stunned guard and began grabbing his other weapons. He became a 'walking arsenal' once more.

He secured a third sword, a claymore. It was a massive blade, meant to be wielded with two hands. This blade found itself secured across his back, opposite of the other blade, forming an mismatched criss crossing pattern on his back. A pair of daggers found their ways into the sides of his boots, A set of throwing knives were nestled under his clothes near his collar bone, and a small axe was secured to his left leg. A chain mace* found itself secured on the opposite side of his body and a quiver of arrows with his longbow crossed over the other side of his back.

Harry panted at his exertions but as he regained his breath a surprised voice spoke.

"Wow, when I told you to get ready I wasn't expecting a military time response. Impressive." Cedric nodded with a smile as he took in seeing Harry with six observable weapons.

Cedric currently had on a light suit of modified plate mail that covered his chest, shoulders and upper parts of his arms. He wore a pair of treated leather gloves over his weathered hands and at his waist an empty scabbard waited for its blade. Cedric's pants were an unusual make of cotton with finely cut dragon scales interwoven into the fabric. The young archer's footwear was leather battle boots that foot soldiers commonly used. Like Harry, he had durable equipment but it wasn't anything fancy.

"Thanks." Harry grinned at the much taller archer before he stepped aside for Cedric.

Cedric grasped his quiver with a familiarity and naturalness that Harry only dreamed of. The well worn great bow of Cedric was nestled inside next to the arrows.

A couple minutes later Hannah and Susan entered and grabbed their respective weapons. The two girls wore almost identical armor, a steel helmet, scale woven clothes and battle boots. The only difference in their armors was the gloves. Hannah, who wielded a crossbow wore a pair of much heavier gauntlets that wouldn't have been odd to see on a fully armored knight. Susan on the other hand wore a very thin pair of brown cotton gloves on.

Cedric looked at them seriously before the two girls sighed and picked up a strange and extremely short swords.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"Gladius'. They're mostly stabbing short blades, good for blocking too though. Plus they can leave a pretty good size gash if you get the chance." Cedric explained as he drew a very thin blade that Harry recognized as a rapier.

The four then left the armory a few minutes later, talking cheerfully.

"So, Susan do you have your eye on a cute guy?" Hannah asked cheekily as the other girl blushed furiously as soon as the quartet left the keep.

"Ohoho! She does have her eye on someone." Hannah gasped in some surprise.

"Well you do too!" Susan retorted at which Hannah blushed furiously, even as Harry and Cedric rolled their eyes.

"So, I hear that goblins sometimes wander these roads." Harry said to Cedric planning to ignore the two girls and romance talk.

Cedric nodded.

"That's right, but the typical ogre usually eats em pretty quick." Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"There's ogres in these parts?" Harry asked curiously.

Cedric nodded.

"Yep, along with your bandits, an occasional Marlboro, not to mention the good ol' Tonberry."

Hannah paled and shrieked at the word 'Tonberry'.

The others whipped around and stared at the shuddering Hannah.

"I...I...I hate..." She whispered.

Susan pulled the blonde twelve year old into a hug.

"I...I hate...Tonberries!" She wailed and sobbed into Susan's arms.

Cedric and Harry looked at each other in bafflement.

"What happened to her?" Harry whispered, wondering why she could be so frightened of a tiny monster that relied on a _cooking _knife of all things.

Cedric shook his head in consternation.

"I have no idea." He said in a whisper.

"It looks like we aren't going any farther today. I'll get camp ready." Harry said quietly.

Cedric nodded.

"I'll go get dinner. There should be some rabbits nearby."

"That'll work just fine." Harry agreed.

Shortly afterward, the group helped Hannah get into the tent and settle down for the night. They ate a somber dinner and Hannah ended up clinging to Susan throughout the night even as her sobs slowly receded. It would take her several hours to finally drift off.

Again Harry felt that he was being watched; it was an ominous feeling, one that he had to constantly look over his shoulder to assuage his concerns.

That morning, after they had packed and were walking on the road Hannah spoke up.

"I think you all deserve an explanation." She said shakily.

"What for?" Cedric asked.

"About last night...I'm sorry I fell apart on you like that." She explained.

"Why do you fear them so much?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Well...When I was younger my parents and I set out to get to Hufflepuff keep. They wanted to become shield bearers for Hufflepuff. But on the way we were ambushed by a group of Tonberries. They killed...both of my parents. I can't even use a chefs knife because of that. Even now, if I see someone use a chef's knife I...I remember watching the blades sink into them even as their lanterns swings overhead." She whispered.

"Oh Hannah...I'm so sorry." Susan cried out and pulled her friend into a hug.

Cedric placed a hand on Hannah's left shoulder as Harry placed his on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen to you. I promise." Cedric vowed.

"But I don't want it to happen to you either!" She sobbed.

"Then I better not get stabbed either." Cedric grinned.

"And I'm too good to get stabbed." Harry mocked brushing nonexistent hair out of his eyes.

Hannah gave a watery laugh at that.

The next few weeks passed slowly as they traveled across the northern part of Ivalice. Harry would be trained in scavenging, bartering, and whatever skills his three companions could think of. It was another demanding time for the young Ranger. The team would battle monsters aplenty Goblins, Orcs, and whatnot would be slain by the blades of Harry, and the arrows of his companions. Even with the fear aura that Harry had, he still found the battles become more frequent. Occasionally however, they had to run. For example, an odd 'dementor', a terrifying type of demon had forced the party to flee more than once. It seemed to becoming a daily thing as the weeks passed. It was something that chilled Harry to the bone and it wasn't effected by his aura at all.

However, the few times they had to battle the dementor's Harry might as well have not bothered to draw his blade since it proved useless against the chilling demons. Arrows, and other weapons also proved useless. Only light magics of Harry and Susan could do damage to the monsters. Cure seemed to work on them like it would to a zombie, it hurt them, and after enough cures they would flee. However, there was a couple times when they almost were consumed by the dementor's worst ability. The 'Dementor's Kiss'. It was a terrible thing to have happen, it was a move that would instantly consume the target's soul, and leave them a lifeless husk. It was certainly something to avoid. Yet Harry had almost been consumed twice in the first month alone. Something about the abominations weakened him and sometimes...sometimes it would fade to darkness.

However, even as he grew in strength he could sense...Something, something dark, sinister; leering at him, waiting for him to make a mistake, a singular mistake that would assure his destruction.

His dreams; while he couldn't remember troubled him even more. In the day he was plagued by those who were observing him, and stalking him by the minute. while the night he felt evil invade his very soul; a hostile and dangerous threat.

He felt that he couldn't mention this, not while his friends were so tense, he didn't want to worry them. He wasn't sure how to tell them of the force that constantly leered at him, the forces that mocked him, and that ominous shadow in the background; a green skull-like abomination. He felt something that he had never felt before...fear. It etched itself onto his heart, it locked itself tightly in his deepest being. It...terrified him.

Still the four wandered the nation, just for the sake of adventuring, a time where the four became closer than ever. It wasn't for the sake of getting somewhere Harry realized, but for the sake of just enjoying each others company on the open road, an experience that Harry had never had before, it was a relief, and while they had to draw blades when his intimidation aura didn't work he found himself enjoying those days. Even as he suffered from his fears he found relief in the steady friendships that the girls and Cedric provided. The four traveled across the passes of the frozen tundras of the northern peninsula, they wandered the streets of the imperial city of Leslia, and the Capital of Ivalice itself, Thalos as they searched and received rewards for obtaining 'marks'. Each mark was different. Sometimes a mark was a cactaur that had made an annoyance of itself while other times it was a serious threat like a Behemoth. Ultimately, each mark brought in the wealth required to continue their adventure, and eventually, they upgraded their equipment. Cedric bought a cross helm to replace the aging helm that rested on his head. Susan on the other hand bought a Windslash bow, to replace the bow that shattered while she had to defend against a couple goblins that had attacked her while the rest of her team was busy. Hannah's crossbow was replaced with a night cross. A crossbow that actually had black magic imbued in it. The magic actually would effect the bolt fired from the bow and had a high chance of blinding the enemy with darkness. Harry eventually replaced his Claymore with a Blood Sword. It wasn't as 'powerful' directly but it had a vampirical effect, rejuvenating him and mending some of his injuries as he drew blood from his enemies.

It was in this time that Harry learned about his land. The people that his forefathers (as little as he knew about them anyways) had bled and died for. And with time, a slow but gradual change occurred inside of Harry. Over next couple years, as he bonded with his brother Cedric, and his his friends Susan and Hannah, he grew. He matured, and thus, the Ranger Harry began grow into his own. He cast aside his original idea of becoming a legend to prove his relatives wrong. He cast aside the idea of just being so strong he could make a living as a hunter.

Thus one dream died, and Harry, as much as he had changed now needed to find a new goal.

This became the life of the Ranger Harry Potter.

It was the night of his fourteenth birthday, three years since he had met Cedric that he dreamed again.

"_My beloved...You're almost ready, yet heartache awaits in the road ahead. What will you do? Turn around and risk nothing or risk it all? Risk your heart's peace, and the pain of losing those you love for their sakes?" A soft voice asked. _

"_What..." Harry looked around, he was bathed in a gentle blue glow yet, there was no source for the light, it just was. _

_There was no indication as to where the voice had come from either. He was supposedly alone, yet a soothing presence felt to be beside him, yet if he reached out to grasp it's hand he would only catch empty air. _

"_Will you walk the path of misery to discover the truths to this world...And perhaps...just maybe bring the light back?" _

_Harry gulped. This was a tough choice...Yet, his sense of duty, and responsibility were deep. _

"_I...I will do whatever it takes to do what's right." He said nervously. _

"_That's it. That is why she chose you. That is why the darkness fears you. Yes indeed. But you will need to be refined through the fires. Can you withstand their fury?" _

"_I don't know." Harry admitted. _

"_We shall find out." _

With that Harry awoke with a start.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen in the near future, but he knew whatever it was couldn't be good.

*Also referred to as a flail (Not properly referred to when done so. A flail is a different weapon. It looks like a single end extended nun chuck.)

_**Author's Note: I hated this chapter...HATED! This was a pain to put together, and it just didn't want to flow...at all. I wrote it...It got deleted by an accident... I rewrote it...I deleted tens of thousands of words. I added extra...only to delete thirty times as much...Very Very Lame... So, after all that...I give up. I'm not all that happy with it...but I am done writing this chapter...again...and again...and again... At least I'll enjoy the next chapter...It's going to be much more...action based, not so fast in time progression (The number one thing that drives me crazy this chapter...), and has a couple changes...away from training 24/7 to more... Final Fantasy.  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Crystal Song

Chapter 4

Harry woke the next morning feeling rejuvenated. His body felt strengthened and he was the first up even as the first flickers of sunlight hit the ridge. Dew glistened on the grass around the small encampment that they had set up. A few droplets of water rolled off the trees as the chill of night was slowly warded off by the rising sun. Harry's intent green eyes settled on the breaking of day even as he sat under a tree just a few feet away from his tent.

"Will I...Will they be with me...always?" Harry asked quietly.

His dreams had frightened him. But, even though he was scared he had hope.

"As long as I draw breath Harry I'll be there to help. After all, you're my friend." Cedric smiled lightly.

"Thanks Cedric. That means a lot to me." Harry's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Just remember that you're not alone, we'll always be there for you." Cedric said as he sat beside Harry and watched the same sunrise.

For the next hour the two closest friends only spoke briefly, just enjoying their camaraderie. Once the sun had fully risen and the two girls had awoken they worked as a team to make breakfast, eat, and take down the tents.

"So where to?" Harry asked as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

"The capital: Thalos." Cedric replied as they began their walk to the city.

"Why there?" Hannah asked.

Cedric shrugged.

"We haven't been there in a while. Might as well." Cedric replied.

The four fell into silence for the next few hours, just focusing on the road ahead.

It is in times like these, when people feel most secure that life changes, and not always for the best.

Harry felt his hair rise and he only had a second to scream a warning and dive on Susan. His action saved her life as a devastating blast of Firaga passed over them.

"We've got company!" Cedric yelled as he grabbed his bow.

Hannah pulled out her weapon and began firing at the mage. Susan also rolled to her feet and began to fire as Harry ran at the mage and drew his mithril sword. However, the three archer's arrows and bolts bent around the target.

"Hell Fires descend and claim the lives of these before me." A woman's voice hissed from beneath the dark blue cloth covering her body.

Only her glowing amber eyes could be seen through the blackness surrounding her face.

Thirty massive waves of fire tore the ground asunder, flowed over the four teens before they could react, and all Harry could think of was the pain he was suffering.

"You were able to slay the Dark Knight boy only because he underestimated you. I will not make the same mistake. It's time to end you, your line, and the song." The words weren't spoken, but they echoed in Harry's mind.

The flames ended and Harry looked around dazedly. Hannah, and Susan were unconscious beside him, and Cedric's weapon was destroyed.

"This isn't good Harry. Our arrow's can't get through to her." Cedric said as he drew his sword.

Harry grabbed his Icebrand and a second later a violent bolt of electricity tore through him.

He screamed. The enemy hadn't been scratched and he was unable to continue. His eyes met Cedric's and he somehow knew that this was the end. They couldn't win. They were overpowered, ambushed, injured badly, and they couldn't even inflict damage on the enemy.

"I'm sorry Harry. Maybe one day you'll forgive me. At least I'll be able get you three out of this." Cedric said to him as Harry tried to stand back up.

"Teleport!" Cedric yelled.

The area faded he found himself, Hannah, and Susan lying on a grassy plain...the one that they had camped on just that last night.

"Cedric!" Harry screamed as he realized that Cedric wasn't with them.

"Damn you! Damn you! Why did you do that?" Harry sobbed as his mind registered that he would never see his friend alive again.

He pounded the ground as tears trailed down his cheeks, cursing his weakness, his inability to save his friend. He sobbed knowing that it was his fault that Cedric had been killed.

His sorrow did not recede but instead intensified.

Instead of facing his pain directly, he ran, he fled the hill, his life, and everything that he had gained in the last few years. He ran mindlessly, blindly. He didn't stop, not at the first town he passed, he kept running until exhaustion forced him to sleep. He would then awaken as soon as he could and run anew. Time passed for him in a chaotic illusion. Monsters, and human faces blended. He fell into a state of denial. His mind buckled under the pain he felt.

It was in a sudden burst of luridness that he found himself in a large city and his pain rose again to try to claim him. But the young ranger didn't want the pain, he didn't want to face it. It hurt too badly. So, Harry turned to the pubs. He drank until he couldn't remember and the pain would vanish. He smelled terribly, his blades dulled by rust, and his armaments fell into disrepair.

He had no idea how long this existence continued but fate intervened again.

He was drinking as he normally did when a pair of rough hands grabbed him hauled him to his feet. A slightly older boy had grabbed him and was dragging him. Harry however was too drunk to be able to tell who he was or what he even looked like. He passed out as the crazy boy dragged him out of his favorite pub.

However, he awoke suddenly when a blast of cold water covered his head.

"Lemme sleep." Harry groaned as he felt the effects of a monumental hangover beginning.

"No, and I'm not letting you do this to yourself kid."

"Why do you care?" Harry moaned.

"Why not?" The boy replied as Harry's dazed eyes became clearer.

The boy was tall, wearing thick Gryffindor armor, and his hair was fire red. His eyes were burning with an anger just simmering under the surface.

"Ron Weasley, soldier to the king and I'm not letting you kill yourself in sorrow for a brother lost." Ron vowed.

"Huh?" Harry asked eloquently.

"You mumble when you sleep." Ron explained.

"So what?" Harry asked.

"I failed last time. But not...not this time." Ron said as he tossed Harry a towel.

Harry quickly wiped the water from his face and looked around.

He was in some sort of barracks. The accommodations were spartan, and there were several bunk beds in the room.

"This is where you will be staying until you are on the mend. I've also managed to hire a white mage to pull you out of your funk. Harry, meet Luna Lovegood." Ron said as he shifted and a much smaller woman wearing a pure white cloak with red trimming emerged behind the behemoth of a young man.

"Hello Harry." The blonde mage smiled at Harry, her pale blue eyes dreamy, yet intent.

"Hi..." Harry began to wonder what was in store for him.

Over the next month Ron and Luna worked hard to pull him back from the brink. They had to struggle with Harry's recently acquired alcoholism but with time, he began to mend. As he did so Ron began to spar with the young Ranger. At first Harry; his skills rusty was easily overwhelmed but with time he regained what he had lost and began to beat the soldier.

It was a long road, but eventually Harry was able to handle the pain. He missed Cedric badly but held on to the life given back to him.

"I will...live." Harry finally promised his two new friends.

"Good, now you can honor the memory of your friend." Ron smiled before opening the door to the barracks.

"I can...go?" Harry asked in surprise.

Ron nodded.

"Anytime you want from now on." He assured Harry.

Harry looked out the door and saw the hustle and bustle of the streets of Leslia. It was a magnificent city, with the silvery fortress walls reflecting light while they were protecting the city from monsters; the light blue cobblestones where merchants and travelers bustled about, and the whitewashed buildings with several clothes lines crossing over the street with shirts, pants and socks hanging to dry. The sky above was a pure blue and the sun shone brightly. A gently breeze caressed Harry's face and he took a deep breath of the pure air.

"I...I think I'll stick with you for a while." Harry said as he turned back to Ron.

"Why's that?"

"I...I'm not sure what to do right now. Where should I go now? What should I do now?" Harry sighed.

"Well, I'm not staying in Leslia Harry, I have to make my way to Thalos."

"Why's that?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron straightened proudly.

"I'm gonna be knighted by King Dumbledore himself!"

Harry's eyes widened almost comically as he looked at Ron.

"Congratulations!" Harry slapped his friend on the back.

Ron grinned proudly.

"Luna's coming with me." Ron blushed a little.

"She's a fine girl Ron."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Ron's ears burned red.

"Well, I'll come too." Harry said.

"You don't-" Ron began.

Harry shook his head and looked at Ron seriously.

"My friend is going to be knighted and I'm going to be there to see it!" Harry said firmly.

"Thanks Harry." Ron smiled.

"Anything for a friend." Harry replied as the two walked over to the beds and gathered their meager belongings.

As a Ranger Harry wasn't about to own a lot of personal items and Ron; being a Gryffindor guardsman of the king had sworn to only have as many possessions as he needed to serve the crown well. In other words, he had his sword, armor, shield, and a bag to hold supplies in.

So their journey to the capital began.

Their journey began quietly. But, it was only three days in when they were attacked.

"You were the one...I'll rip your heart out!" Harry roared as he drew his blades and rushed at the black mage woman.

"Hell Inferno." The woman responded and flames began to wrap themselves around Harry.

"Not today! I'll avenge Cedric! I will!" Harry roared.

"I'm going to shatter every limit! Inferno's Blade!" Harry raged.

Harry's swords were sheathed in flames, and the fire from the magic of the black mage only intensified the fire embracing the blades.

A second later Harry was in the black mage's face his burning swords cutting into his foe, blow upon blow. Twenty furious strikes later Harry took a single step back the fire surrounding the blades grew larger and Harry spun them around each other. The mage tried to recover but the flames washed over her as Harry forced a detonation from the two swords. The black mage was sent flying. But the heat of Harry's wrath wasn't spent and the limits hadn't been pressed too far. Harry extended both swords off to the sides as the fires danced across the surface of his weapons. He then spun the blades twice and with a great jump slammed his two swords into the ground, a wall of fire exploded outward, and again the mage was covered in flames.

"This is the end!" Harry yelled and nearly crushing the hilts of his swords in his grasp detonated the flames that had consumed the woman.

Fire exploded outward and the black mage lay on the ground, wounded greatly.

"It isn't over." She hissed and stood anew.

"How could anyone survive that?" Ron gasped as he ran up and readied himself, standing to Harry's left.

"I don't know but you'll need healing." Luna replied as she took a battle stance to Harry's right.

"You three will never be enough." The woman replied and a blast of ice tore into Ron's armor.

"Luna...Cast shell!" Ron ordered as he ran up the the black mage and slashed at her.

Unlike other black mages this carried no weapon, no staff, no knife, nothing. She however grabbed Ron's blade with her hands and lighting coursed down it.

"Arrgh!" Ron screamed as the thunder attack tore into him.

Harry however struck across her back leaving a gaping wound that she ignored.

"Shell!" Luna cried, finished with the magic.

A wall of light wrapped itself around Harry, Ron and Luna.

"Smart bringing a white mage this time boy. But your friend isn't here to save you again." The woman mentioned as she lifted Ron with some kind of darkness.

"Behold the darkness of the abyss. Calamity's End!" Ron screamed as blades of darkness struck the armored soldier.

"No!" Harry yelled, his rage continued to grow.

"Valor's Edge!" He screamed.

The limit break did its work well, the copies of Harry tearing into the woman multiple times. Yet the woman still stood.

Thankfully for Ron though, the limit break forced the woman to drop him and free him from the assault.

"You can't win. Now let me demonstrate what a limit break truly is. Hellfire." The woman hissed.

Harry felt bonds of flame wrap around him, his legs, arms, wrists, and neck. He drowned in the sheer heat and he saw a barrage of fire race towards him. A blast struck his chest, and he felt his shoulders nearly torn out from their sockets. A blast hit him about waist high and he felt his hips nearly shatter and his legs nearly pulled off of him. He was hit again, and again, from every angle and the bindings pulled at him, trying to tear him apart. The flames made him ache. His existence became pain, pain, pain. Infinite pain. He was struck more times than he could count, and then a sheer wall of flames arose before him. It engulfed him. He knew nothing but more pain and then...nothing.

A few moments of darkness. Of infinite cold. He somehow knew he was on the brink of death. But it was for only a few moments. He felt air flood his lungs and he felt the dirt on his scorched face.

"It isn't enough to heal you Harry but at least it'll keep you alive." Luna gasped.

She had a deep gash across her cheek and her white robes were scorched.

Harry struggled to his feet and mumbled a couple words.

"First aid." Harry whispered and he felt life flowing back to his limbs.

He then noticed Ron was on one knee gasping, exhausted.

"Mage! I'll finish this here and now!" Harry yelled.

"Once more. I have to break these limitations we set upon ourselves." Harry whispered.

His body protested. He had pushed his body farther than any time before. He was truly desperate. He had to defeat the monster, and protect those still alive. He had to avenge Cedric. He would stop her. No matter the cost to himself.

"It's the end! Inferno Blade!" Harry yelled.

Harry's swords were sheathed in flames a second time.

A moment later Harry was in the black mage's face anew. She tried to stop him but his burning swords cut deeply into his foe, blow upon blow. Twenty furious strikes later the fire surrounding the blades grew larger and Harry spun them around each other. The mage attempted to blast him with ice but the flames washed over her as Harry forced a detonation from the two swords. The black mage was sent flying. Her robes burned, ripped and ragged. Harry extended both swords off to the sides as the fires danced across the surface of his weapons. He then spun the blades twice again and with a mighty leap slammed his two swords into the ground, a wall of fire exploded outward. It washed over the enemy that had taken Cedric's life from him. It washed over the woman who had killed the Ambassador so long ago it washed over the woman who smote all those loyal knights. He grasped his blades and forced the fire to explode, sending the burning woman into a tree.

Harry staggered and dropped to his knees. His swords dropped beside him. He had no strength remaining. If she survived this as well there would be no second chances. But, she didn't get back up. The third limit break had been too much for the woman.

"It's finally over." Harry gasped and his eyes closed.

He toppled forward, knowing nothing more.

It wasn't until late that night that he awoke again.

When he did he saw Luna's dreamy blue eyes peering down at him.

He flinched when he noticed that she was less than three feet away from him.

"Don't do that." Harry choked.

"Why?" Luna asked in that dreamy tone that only she could pull off.

"It's startling."  
>She frowned thoughtfully.<p>

"How is it any different that talking to someone four feet away?" Luna asked.

Harry began to speak and found that he wasn't really sure why it was different.

"Personal space?" He asked.

"Do you really own anything in this life?" Luna asked with a faint smile.

Harry thought deeply.

"I...I don't know." He admitted.

"Think about it. Oh yes, I was supposed to tell you. The woman we beat today we captured and is restrained with a mage-lock.

"Mage-lock?" Harry asked as he stood slowly.

"They're used to stop individuals who can use magic from accessing their powers. It doesn't work on Guardian Forces though." Luna explained.

"How do you have one?"

"All white mages of the order of Ravens are supposed to carry one."

"Order of Ravens?" Harry asked as he put his armor back on.

"It's a order loyal to the crown. We serve the kingdom to the best of our ability. It's an oath we take more than a little seriously." Luna explained, her eyes unnaturally focused for once.

"Let's go talk to this woman." Harry said intently.

Luna nodded sharply.

"Don't kill her." She ordered.

Harry nodded.

Luna led him to the woman that was being guarded by Ron.

Her mage hat was removed and her brown hair was wild, mostly from the fight, but yet it flowed down her back and her bangs covered much of her forehead. Her eyes glowed hellishly.

"State your name." Harry ordered.

"My name isn't important." She snarled.

"Why did you kill Cedric?" He demanded as he drew his sword.

"He was your friend and in the way of you."

"Me?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes. Before this year has passed you will die Harry James Potter."

Ron's breath hitched slightly.

His eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter boy."

That was all that the three learned from the woman. She was determined and said no more. So Luna, Harry and Ron began to take the woman to be judged by the king once they reached Thalos.

Two days away from Thalos the party stopped to rest. The three pitched the tents bound the prisoner securely, and began to take their turns on watch. Harry had the first watch, and it was around one in the morning when he woke Luna. He slept easily knowing that she would ensure the woman didn't escape. However, around an hour later his eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. He sprung out of bed and raced over to where Luna and the mage were. Just to see another woman attempting to kill Luna.

"No!" Harry screamed.

She turned towards Harry.

"Go Hermione." The black haired woman ordered.

The mage now identified as 'Hermione' nodded and fled.

"Is wee wittle Potter scared I'll kill his fwriend twoo? She mocked.

"Who are you?" Harry snarled as he paced around the knife wielding woman.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Baby Hawwy." She mocked.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Ron asked as he ran up garbed in full battle armor.

"Hmmph, you're lucky that my priority is to save the Hell Mage." Bellatrix snarled and dropped a black device on the floor.

"Smoke bomb!" Ron snarled.

Indeed it was just that. Smoke billowed out of the black ball and when it finally cleared Bellatrix was long gone.

"Damn it." Ron cursed.

"We can't worry about them right now. We have to take care of Luna first." Harry forced himself to say.

His insides burned at the thought of letting 'Hermione' get away. She had killed Cedric. She would die because of that. He would never forgive her. Never.

"You're right." Ron admitted begrudingly.

The two then tended to their unconscious blonde friend. It took time but before long she was awake once more and the three decided it would be best to keep moving. The Hell Mage knew where they were after all, and so did Bellatrix...

They didn't stop until they were safely inside the confines of the city, where they rented a hotel room to sleep until they felt healthy enough to continue.

Once they had healed the three headed to the throne to meet the king and for Ron to be knighted by the great king Albus Dumbledore himself.

They crossed the busy streets of Thalos, avoiding the dozens of Chocobo Carts, and ignoring the vendors offering their wares, they finally managed to arrive at the gates of Hogwarts Castle itself. The walls of the mighty castle were thicker than anything Harry had ever seen. Easily fifteen feet thick and sixty feet high the castle walls were imposing, and the castle itself was massive, nearly seven hundred meters wide, and eight hundred meters long. The castle loomed over them like a mighty giant. A protector unlike anything Harry had imagined. As they crossed the moat. Harry noticed four pillars within the moat. At the top of each there was an animal. A serpent. Under which a message was inscribed. "Ambition. Cunning. Purity of Soul."

On the opposite side a Badger stood proud. "Loyalty. Duty. Dedication of Will."

Past the two pillars a Raven roosted on a pillar with an inscription under it's claws. "Knowledge. Wisdom. The Power of Mind."

Across from the Raven was a Mighty Lion. Beneath it's paws a last inscription resided. "Courage. Nobility. The Grip of Honor."

Harry blinked bemusedly.

"Hurry up." Luna whispered.

"Identify yourselves." A Gryffindor Guardsmen demanded.

"I am Ron Weasley. Knight Trainee of Gryffindor. To be knighted by his Majesty King Dumbledore. With his two Guests: White Mage Luna Lovegood, Order of the Raven, and Harry Potter."

"I shall verify. Please wait here." One guard said before he entered the castle.

Several minutes passed in nervous silence before the silver armored knight reappeared.

"You have been acknowledged by the king. You may enter." The knight said and the three entered the building nervously.

The halls of Hogwarts were decked out in elegance unlike anything Harry could have imagined. Banners of green and silver, banners of bronze and blue, banners of yellow and black, and lastly, banners of red and gold streamed down from the ceiling.

The walls had countless windows at least fifteen feet high, each one of them depicting a story of old. Of greatness. They showed tales of dragons slayed, of warriors self sacrifice, and of the glory of the kingdom of Ivalice. At the end of the majestic hall a long table resided where there was a mighty throne behind it, and several lesser chairs to the left and right of the throne.

Ron approached the man sitting on the largest chair slowly. Harry, and Luna merely followed his lead.

"Hail king Dumbledore, long may you rule." Ron dropped to his knee about twenty paces in front of the front table.

"Ron Weasley?" The ancient king asked.

Harry stayed a good ten meters away from Ron and Luna stayed by Harry's side.

As Ron spoke to the king Harry studied the man he had heard so much about. The man was indeed ancient. His beard flowed down to his knees, and while his blue eyes twinkled with life Harry could sense a weariness behind those eyes. The king's cloak was strangely, a deep blue with stars and diamonds skittering across it's surface.

"Very well. Bring me my sword." Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes sire." A knight bashed his fist against his breastplate and went to retrieve the weapon.

"Who are your friends?" King Dumbledore asked.

"They are Luna Lovegood of the Order of the Raven sire, and Harry Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened almost comically.

"Did you say...Potter?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Yes your majesty."

"Approach Harry Potter."

Harry nervously drew closer, when he got to where Ron was he also dropped to his knee.

"I knew your parents lad. Fine man and woman they were. It was truly a tragedy to lose such great people."

"Thank you sire."

At that the knight returned and handed his king the sword.

"Ron Weasley, you have proven yourself worthy of the title of knight of Gryffindor. What is your oath?"

"At this very hour I hereby give my oath, and swear my lifeblood to the protection of Ivalice, that I will forever guard her, and her worthy king. I shall protect it's people and be their shield against the darkness."

"Then may Ron Weasley never rise but may Sir. Ron Weasley rise to take up his shield and protect his people."

Thus Ron Weasley was knighted.

After the ceremony passed the king invited the three of them to stay in the castle.

For the next two days Harry explored the great castle, and it was during this time he was called upon by the king.

He was led through several winding stairways but eventually was brought to the king's private study.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Potter."

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty." Harry replied respectfully as he stared at the crimson carpet of the king's study.

"Harry, as you are well aware the laws placed you in your relative's the Dursley's care correct?"

"Yes your majesty." Harry replied as he looked up to the king.

The study was a round room, with various trinkets scattered across the room. A perch with an actual phoenix rested and thousands of books covered the walls.

"In truth it's because...I personally placed you there."

"I don't understand sire."

"That's okay. Eventually, one day you'll understand. However, for now, please know this, you have the power of magics, within you is a greatness unlike anything you've experienced. However, you need to find a reason for your fights. A reason to live."

Harry closed his eyes as he considered the king's words.

"I fight for Cedric."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"My friend who was killed by the Hell Mage Hermione your majesty."

"What do you mean by you fight for him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll avenge him your majesty."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"That won't be enough. But it's a start. Harry, I am allowing you to go after this 'Hell Mage'. Take Ron and Luna with you. I will also send along a Dragoon. I am placing you in charge of this mission."

Harry's eyes widened.

_Dragoons_. A fearsome warrior indeed. They fought akin to Dragons. They were able to jump tremendous heights and bring their mighty spears down upon their foes. Their attacks were brutal and they wore thicker armor than that of even knights. Plus, they were heartier in many ways. Many claimed Dragoons were infinitely superior to any type of knight and with good reason.

"Thank you your majesty."

"I have heard tales of the Hell Mage. She's becoming a serious problem. If you can stop her...Well, that would be excellent." The king said before he dismissed Harry.

The next morning Harry, Luna, and Ron waited for the Dragoon. It wasn't long before they heard the clunking of incredibly heavy armor. Harry turned to observe the figure. He had thick armor, with wings sprouting from the helm and he wore a crimson cape about his shoulders. In his right hand he carried a long spear and on his left he had a giant shield made of a silvery-blue metal that Harry instantly realized was mithril. The warrior's faceplate was open and Harry peered into the man's steely grey eyes. A wisp of flowing blonde hair rested on the man's cheek.

"Draco Malfoy." Ron snarled.

"Ronald Weasley." The Dragoon replied indifferently.

"You know each other?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded begrudingly.

"Yeah, he's the punk I'd like to throw into the Magnes river." Ron snarled.

"Well, you're the idiot I'd like to ignore, so shall we get started so I don't have to be in your presence any longer than I have to. After all, you're just a poor knightling."

"Damn you bastard." Ron snarled.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

He then turned to Draco.

"What happened in your pasts is to stay there got it? We've been ordered by the king to find the Hell Mage and take her down. Got it?" Harry snarled.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't expect me to get buddy buddy with you three morons." Draco said snidely before they left the castle.

Upon leaving Thalos Draco spoke.

"So where are we to find this 'Hell Mage'?" Draco asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Harry said almost cheerfully.

"What?" Draco gasped.

"No clue. We'll have to look won't we?" Harry explained.

"Great, not only do I get stuck with a weasel but with a leader that doesn't have a clue where to go." Draco groaned.

"If you're too upset you can always turn back." Harry suggested lightly.

Draco shook his head.

"Not a chance the king ordered me to do this. But do you have any idea where to look?" Draco asked again.

"I don't know where to look but I figure if we start in the north we might be able to get some answers, and I also can keep a promise to some individuals I made..." Harry muttered as he remembered his vow he made long ago.

"By the dying city?" Draco asked in disgust.

Harry merely gave a half nod before he answered fully.

"That's right. We'll need to investigate several places. Including one I'll never enter again."

"Taverns." Ron supplied.

Harry nodded.

"I don't want to be around alcohol again."

"Avoiding temptation is a wise decision but you drank because of pain. I doubt you'd drink again." Luna added.

"Heh, A drunk, a girl that's about as focused as a centaur, and a poor weasel. This is going to be one fun trip." Draco mocked the three of them lightly as they took the road north.

"Damn you!" Ron snarled.

"Ron! Knock it off. Draco, keep your comments to yourself."

"Or what?" Draco asked.

"Or I'll encourage you to keep them to yourself." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Heh, I'm a Dragoon, you're just a low class ranger."

"Fine. I'll give you that encouragement." Harry replied.

"Sure, but if I win. I lead this got it?" Draco replied.

Ron shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do. The kings orders and all." Ron explained.

"It's alright Ron. If he can manage to overcome me. He can try to prove himself as the leader." Harry explained.

"Let's get this over with then." Draco said.

"Agreed."

The two made their way to a grassy hill and they drew their weapons.

"This will be until one side surrenders or is unable to continue. I will be the judge for this match. White Mage Luna Lovegood will oversee medical concerns." Ron announced.

"No offensive magic may be used. Recovery or illusion magic is not allowed. No items are allowed. Is this acceptable?" Ron asked the combatants.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Then take your positions." Ron said.

The two combatants stood six meters apart and stared at each other.

"You may begin in three...two...one...Begin!" Ron yelled and swung his armored hand downward.

Draco went for a stab at the very beginning. However, Harry was ready for the stab and deflected it with the gauntlet on his right arm. He dropped his left handed sword and then twisted his arm around the wooden shaft of the weapon and grasped it. He then gave a mighty yank with his left hand. He pulled Draco off his feet and towards him. However Draco was ready for him and rammed him with his Shield. However, at the same time Harry kicked Draco's feet from under him knocking the dragoon on his back. The dragoon huffed as he tried to regain his wind and Harry rubbed his chest where the shield impacted. A few moments later Harry grabbed his blade and approached the downed Dragoon.

Draco, though had different ideas. He kicked the ranger with his armored boot sending Harry back a good four feet and then the Dragoon flipped onto his feet and jumped. However, instead of landing a few seconds later he continued upwards.

Harry readied himself and suddenly sensed where Draco was going to land. With just a second to spare he rolled out of the way.

"How'd you manage that?" Draco asked curiously as he tried to hit Harry with the butt of his spear.

"I sensed you." Harry replied.

"Precognition." Draco snarled.

A second later Harry jumped on top of Draco's spear, and jumped off of it, before he landed on Draco's amoured shoulders lightly.

"Checkmate." Harry said before he kicked the back of Draco's head with a brutal leg sweep that he had learned from the monks of Ravenclaw monastery.

The dragoon slumped instantly.

"Battle end! Dragoon Draco Malfoy defeated by Ranger Harry Potter." Ron declared.

The three still conscious teens smiled lightly before waking the dragoon.

"Have you decided to listen now?" Harry asked.

"You've proven your strength. Very well, I will stay silent on the problems." Draco agreed grudgingly.

"Excellent. Then let's not tarry here. We've got a Hell Mage to find and kill." Harry said.

_**I had to repost this because I forgot a couple things...**_

_**Q: Why does Harry have 2 limit breaks already? **_

_**A: He got so angry his fury release the ability to preform Inferno blade. His sheer rage is the thing that allowed him to do 3 of them too. But it has a terrible terrible strain on the body too. **_

_**Q: Hermione's EVIL? What?  
><strong>_

_**A: Yep. She's evil... But why? How? Does it matter? Talk about plot twist. And yes to the reviewers who asked about Hermione you'd already met her several times. You just didn't know it :)**_

_**Q: Do the statues mean anything? **_

_**A: Maybe maybe not... ^.^**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this newest installment and be ready for more climatic struggles and tougher fights ahead...**_

_**Yes Harry did die temporarily but Luna used Raise...**_

_**I did enjoy writing this chapter and the battle scenes were pretty fun. :)**_

_**12 pgs in length. Back on track for my goal...**_

_**Just remember things get worse before they get better...  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry Potter and the Crystal Song_

_Chapter 5_

Walking. It was something Harry had gotten used to long ago. They could go weeks just trudging along on some deserted road out in the middle of nowhere. However, Harry had a destination in mind. Long ago he and Cedric had made a promise. A promise to return to see the Veria once Harry had grown and matured. At level '5' Harry was far below 'matured' fully. However, after all the difficult battles this meant that not only did he 'level' slowly but he had tremendous potential. How much He was unaware. However, Draco drawn Ron and Luna into a discussion of levels; revealing that he Draco was already level twenty and Ron was level ten. Luna was the next lowest at a mere level seven.

Thankfully she knew raise and cure. The two most important magics needed. However, she also had access to Shell and Protect; furthering her value as their cleric. Thanks to her Harry wondered what party would be stupid enough to _not _have a white mage. She kept them all alive time and time again. Her curative and protective magics were more than enough to warrant a slot on the team at any time.

Harry's self recovery was nice but nothing on Luna's much more powerful spells. Sure Harry had cure, and could cast it on others too but comparing his cure to hers was like a candle to an inferno. His _was _a fire to be fair, but she completely outclassed his.

Eventually she would learn more powerful versions of the magic she already had as well as haste and slow should she manage to learn under a time mage.

Harry mused thoughtfully as they walked. Draco was a strong warrior, and could take far more hits than anyone else save for perhaps Ron, and that was debatable. They were easily the most bulky of the team. Ron had 'Rend' Techniques that meant the foe would have to fight with less armor or weaponry. Ron had also learned how to cleave into the leg. It didn't cause much pain but it did slow his foe down, making them easier to kill.

Draco on the other hand was all about damage. He could jump tremendous distances and land with the force of an Ultima. Not a lot of things could take a spear strike from above. Especially when the strike came from what Draco claimed to be from the stratosphere. Maybe it wasn't that high up, but Harry couldn't ever see Draco once he jumped and it usually took a goodly while for Draco to land again.

One time they had fought a dragon, a lower level dragon thankfully but they had still been hard pressed until Draco launched himself up and rammed the spear through the spine of the dragon. It had died almost instantly then.

They were headed back toward the Veria forest, and Harry had the others wait back in Isanal, as he didn't want to risk them.

One short trek later and Harry was inside the forest looking for the Veria guardians.

"Don't move." A feminine voice ordered sharply, an arrow pressed against the back of his neck.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

He had sensed their approach of course, he had been waiting for it for that matter.

"What are you doing here human?" The woman snarled.

Harry spoke slowly.

"I made a vow here to some Veria a long while ago that I would return one day. I'm doing so now." The fourteen year old, nearly fifteen year old replied faintly.

The Veria paused before realizing what he meant.

"You're Harry Potter are you not?" She asked to which he simply nodded.

At that the woman smiled, although Harry wasn't aware of it.

"This way." She commanded simply, pulling the bow away and putting the arrow back in the quiver.

Through the woods the duo went. The woman had purest white hair. She wore a revealing black body suit and her oddly animal-esque feet were bare. She walked as only a woman could, she swayed as the trees themselves would in a morning breeze. Of course she towered over Harry as did all Veria. He estimated that she was around six feet tall, maybe a little more.

Eventually however she stopped in front of a patch of bramble before taking a step to one side. The path was blocked and Harry turned to raise an eyebrow inquisitively at the woman. She merely smirked before taking one hand and with a strange gesture the bramble withdrew back into the ground.

"No Hume could ever pull this off." She said confidently.

Harry believed it. Only a species so in tune with nature surely could have done that.

Past the former briar bushes and thorny patches, impossible to pass a small village had been hidden. The homes had been built attached to the trees themselves, pathways of wood and vine bridged the gaps between each home and at the entrance of the village a young woman waited. She was familiar to Harry. The 'Veela' that Harry had gotten the drop on when he had first encountered the Veria race.

"So you finally return." She commented as he and his guide approached.

Harry merely gave a simple nod.

"I made an oath." Harry stated firmly.

The Veela seemed pleased by that, a faint smile etching its way on her face.

"Good, far too few humes follow that path." She commented before growing serious once more.

"This way, we shall see the elder." The Veela woman stated before turning and heading up the path.

She was... Attractive, beautiful, stunning even. However, Harry was surprised about her attire. It was more like a human would wear. She had a simple brown dress on. Although it was a bit short, only going to just above her knees, but she did have a bow nestled in the quiver on her back. As they walked the Veria that had led Harry here took another path, leaving them as they walked down the paths to the elder. Whomever that was.

"Who are you?" Harry finally demanded, still wondering what her name was.

"Fleur. My last name is of no importance." She assured as they rounded a corner, passing by a simple wood house also bound by vines.

The way she stated that told Harry she had little interest in talking to him further and so he let the conversation drop there. Soon the two made their way to a larger home, still made the same way, but surely had several more rooms within. As Harry was observing the roof of hay Fleur opened the door and beckoned. Harry followed feeling a bit reluctant; but he knew that he needed to do this.

An elderly woman resided in the home, sitting on what appeared to be a throne of sorts.

"Welcome young Potter. It's been far too long since we've had a member of your great house meet with us." She smiled.

Although she was old, she had retained her beauty. Only the weakened hands and back bent by time gave the woman away.

Harry bowed politely before the woman chuckled.

"No you have no need to bow to be young man. Thank you though. Now please... Tell me everything that has happened." She requested.

This led to a long story between Harry and the elder. Upon which she frowned thoughtfully. He was a bit worried that this story would make her angry. After all he hadn't left out the part where he had become a drunk for a time, due to his depression of losing his friend Cedric.

"This is indeed curious... A 'Hell Mage'... There hasn't been one in almost fifty years. The last was a man named 'Riddle' but he eventually grew even stronger becoming an 'Arch-Demon Mage.' He became known as 'Lord Voldemort': A terrorist who made the land descend into darkness." The woman's face was taunt with worry.

Harry wasn't sure who this Riddle was or even who 'Voldemort' was but the way she frowned, and the way her eyes shone with her fear made Harry concerned that it was indeed a bad thing.

"We're trying to track the Hell Mage down." Harry assured.

"You'll need a tracker, beyond that of what you've learned. I'll have Fleur Delacour join you." She decided.

"Wait what?" Harry began, consternation evident on his face.

"She's an expert and she knows the bow well." The elder assured.

"W-Well...Okay." Harry decided.

The help from a Veria, or in this case Veela could not be denied. They were experts with the bow, and more importantly could track just about anyone. They had excellent senses of direction and knew the woods as though they were a vital part of their own existences. And in most senses; they were. Having an expert such as her along could only mean good things for their journey.

"Fleur!" The elder called and the Veela woman entered.

"Yes Elder?" She asked eagerly.

"You are to assist Ranger Potter and his entourage until they manage to capture or kill the Hell Mage. You may stay with the party as long as you desire after that." The elder ordered firmly.

"But Elder! To leave the woods..."

"You will do so!" The elder barked in a tone that belied her age.

Fleur slumped in defeat. She would obey as she had been commanded. It was the way of the Veria.

They were to obey the elder, no matter how insane the order appeared.

Reluctantly the Veela woman nodded once.

"As you will Elder." She stated as only a loyal follower could.

Later, after another brief discussion Harry led his new ally out of the forest. To say she was not excited was an understatement. Their walk back was mostly in silence. How was the fourteen year old supposed to tell Luna, Ron, and Draco about their new guest? This mean that the party now had five members. Five members to feed, and five members meant much easier time being noticed. But, he wasn't fully upset. Her skills were surely more of an advantage than the drawbacks.

Once they managed to return to the gloomy city of Isanal, Harry stopped in front of the Tavern and looked to Fleur.

"I think they'll be inside. Can you.. Go in and get them? I... I'd rather not ever enter one of them again."

Fleur sighed a bit reluctantly but gave a faint nod, not really understanding why Harry was avoiding Taverns completely.

It didn't make sense to the Archer. After all, it was just another building to the woman. She didn't know of Harry's past of when he had gotten drunk, trying to bury the pain under the haze of ale, grog, beer, and whatever else he could get his grubby hands on.

At that Harry leaned against a wall, waiting for the others to exit. It wasn't a long wait before the four opened the doors to the tavern and appeared before Harry.

"Wise choice Harry." Ron said in approval as he approached his friend.

Harry gave a tiny grin to the crimson cloaked knight. Ron's armor of course had been changed upon his promotion to knight by Albus Dumbledore and Ron had taken good care of the heavier armor and its blood red cloak, oiling it and rubbing off the rust nightly. Ron was proud of his triumph, and the armor of his station reflected that pride.

If anything, Ron understood pride well, and as such maintained that pride. Was Ron rash? Yes, Reckless? Most of the time. Was Ron stupid? Well, maybe a little, but he had proven himself a true friend.

"Anyways, the Veria have sent Miss Fleur to join us and assist us in tracking down the Hell Mage. We have to stop her. Otherwise she might grow stronger!" Harry said insistently.

"Stronger? So what?" Draco asked arrogantly.

Fleur snarled, her normally calm visage turning vicious for a moment, feathers beginning to form about her wrists.

"So what? So what? If she goes the path of Voldemort we'd have a lot of problems!" She growled angrily.

At this Harry held up a placating hand.

"Easy everyone, this isn't going to solve anything! We've got to hunt down the Mage and make her pay for her crimes! That's all that really matters! The future will come but hopefully we'll have carved the path it will take before then!" Harry stepped between the Dragoon and the Archer, desperate to end the conflict before it'd begin.

Draco and Fleur glowered at each other for a long moment before breaking their gazes and turning to face opposite directions in a huff.

Ron on the other hand seemed cheered by the fact that Draco had been told off. That or he was glad that someone agreed with him on Draco's arrogance. Either way, the Weasley Knight was overly pleased.

The group fell back into a silence, Draco silently fuming, as was Fleur, Ron was walking beside an overly amused Luna Lovegood, and Harry stood at the front shaking his head. What was he going to do about this group? He wondered to himself.

The King had ordered this mission and sent an arrogant; if skilled Dragoon which had forced Harry to reign him in several times. It was a bit frustrating to say the least. However, Harry had no choice but to keep going. He may not have liked it but he didn't like doing a lot of things.

As they walked Harry heard a pair of very familiar voices.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" They screamed in tandem and Harry froze.

A moment later and two female shaped projectiles shot into Harry's chest, sending him stumbling back somewhat.

"How dare you! How dare you!" They sobbed.

Harry had instinctively hugged them upon the contact, even as they pounded his chest with their fists.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized softly, not even sure immediately who they were.

"After we woke up, we... We couldn't find you or Cedric. Then we found out... That... That..." The sobbed.

It had taken Harry a moment to realize where he had met them. Hufflepuff Keep, almost a full year ago. Hannah and Susan; of the great house of Hufflepuff. Harry's hands gently rubbed their heads, through their soft hair, trying to comfort them both. They had both changed dramatically since the last time he had seen them.

Susan's hair had lengthened somewhat, now it flowed down to her mind back, and her body had _definitely _seen some growth. It caused Harry to blush somewhat but his focus wasn't on her physical attributes. About her waist she carried a Katana and her bow was gone completely.

Hanna still held her crossbow, but beside the crossbow nestled in the quiver on her back was a buckler; a small round shield best used for blocking blades. And her hair had gone from slightly curled to straight. She had _also _developed.

However, the thing that Harry focused on was... The pain that they were suffering from.

"I'm sorry. Truly. After Cedric died... I... I couldn't take it." Harry whispered ashamedly.

At that the two raised their tear streaked faces to look into his eyes. Their eyes peered into his own and Harry spoke in a near whisper.

"I... Wanted the pain to go away so I... I started falling into everything with liqueur in it." Harry closed his eyes not proud of that time in the least.

"Harry... You started... Drinking?" They asked in chagrin.

Harry merely gave a weak nod before tilting his head towards Ron and Luna.

"If it wasn't for these two I'd probably be still doing that. Or dead. One of the two." Harry admitted.

"He wasn't in very good shape that's for sure. I had to throw him into a barrel of water for a good thirty minutes before he started really shaping up." Ron said cheerfully.

"Thank you Knight of Gryffindor." They said with a faint smile before frowning at Harry.

"And you didn't think of coming to us? We had just lost a friend too! We... We thought both of you had died!" They cried once more.

Harry mentally groaned, realizing that he had truly messed up. Who was he to think he was the only one to lose a loved one? Cedric was loved by these two girls just as much as he had. He was their big brother.

"I think... We should stay in an inn tonight guys, and I can catch up with my friends." Harry suggested.

The others nodded, Draco reluctantly, but they could tell that with the duo of truly hurting teens they weren't getting any farther anyways.

A few hours later the group had managed to purchase a few rooms, one for the ladies, a four bedroom, and one for the men, another four bedroom. However, Harry was sitting on one of the women's beds, holding a crying duo of teens.

"We missed you both so... So much..." Susan manged to choke out, and Harry's own eyes teared.

"I'm... So...Sorry... I was selfish... I... I never thought that..." He tried to keep himself from crying but that attempt failed.

They were hurting, broken, and still reeling from the loss of Cedric, but at last. Healing would begin. It would take time for them but Harry had little doubt that they wouldn't get better.

In the end though Harry, and the two Hufflepuffs stayed up through the night, discussing what had happened, and many more tears were shed. They had migrated out of the bedroom once the other two women needed to sleep but their interrupted discussion had continued back in the main part of the inn in quiet tones.

"We're going with you." Hannah and Susan stated firmly the next morning.

"I..." Harry wanted to protest but he knew that they could take care of themselves too...

Not only that but he had a debt to pay. After how he had responded to the death of Cedric... Well refusing was impossible for him.

"Fine." Harry broke.

The two girls gave him a weak smile before taking flanking positions about him as they headed toward the exit of Isanal. Three allies, two old and one new. He needed to learn how to say no; otherwise he'd have an army instead of a small group.

Actually maybe one day in the near future an Army wouldn't be a bad thing. However, keeping things small and focused was for the best. Still the group of seven had a lot of work ahead of them and seven was a lot harder to conceal than say... Three or two. On the bright side though, Monsters wouldn't be nearly as likely to attack them. There was strength in numbers and they grew quickly.

"Susan?" Harry inquired of the girl clinging to his right arm.

"Yes?" She asked weakly.

"When did you stop... Well..And start using a Katana?" He inquired of the shy Hufflepuff.

"After Cedric died... I... I couldn't draw my bow anymore. It was... Dead to me." She admitted.

Harry gave a faint nod in understanding, rubbing her hand encouragingly.

"I then... Traded for a Katana. It didn't have the memories attached." She admitted, her lips trembling slightly as she remembered her past.

Hannah then spoke, sensing what one of his questions would be before he asked.

"I figured I needed some form of defense. Even with you we still managed to take a beating from enemies. Not that it was your fault of course!" She added hastily.

Harry nodded quickly.

In a sense, nothing had changed. They were still Harry, Hannah, and Susan; close friends bound by a journey. In another sense though... Everything had changed. They were on tender hooks around each other, all of them afraid of offending the other party.

They also knew that they couldn't risk that. They were all hurting too much to actually start twisting the thumbscrews in the other's torture chambers. They were all suffering, Harry was surprised how much the wound of losing Cedric still burnt, still tore into him and Ron had been there for him every step of the way.

He could only imagine how much Susan and Hannah had been hurting. They hadn't tried to drown out their sorrows as he had. They had to face their pain when it was raw, fresh and they hadn't lost one but _two _friends. Cedric... And himself.

Harry would always feel guilty for that. No matter what they said, no matter how they tried to assure him otherwise. He had hurt them both deeply. Far deeper than he could imagine.

And that was a sin he'd never forgive.

Still, he had a mission laid on his shoulders, to find and vanquish the Hell Mage. Fleur now led the group. Her tracking skills playing a valuable role already.

"It looks like she passed this way." She eventually proclaimed.

Harry paused before staring at her bemusedly. How did she know that? How _could _she know that? They had been walking about blind for weeks and within a few days she managed to pick up the Hell Mage's trail?

The elder had been right. Fleur was a valuable asset to the team and Harry would have been a total and utter moron to refuse her. Her skills with the bow had also proven themselves quickly as she could easily hit a rabbit with an arrow from over two hundred paces away.

Her eyesight was keen and her powers with fire magic meant they had a pseudo Black Mage. Harry's minor skill in Black Magic was nothing compared to hers.

Ron Jokingly called her a Red Mage, as red was the color of fire. It hadn't gone over well.

"A Red Mage? You dare call me a lowly Red Mage?" She had hissed, her eyes glowing, and taking an avian shape.

Harry had hastily pulled Ron away as he made a mental note: Don't call her a Red Mage.

In a sense though, she had a right to be offended. Red Mages were usually the ones that all the other magic users looked down upon. Unable to call upon higher arts of Black or White Magic they found themselves wanting when facing grievous wounds or powerful foes. However, due to this they had learned to somewhat compensate for this by rapid fire spell casting. Red Mages could calm their bodies to fall into a mode they fondly called 'double cast'. An odd ability that essentially did as it sounded. It doubled their casting speed. While a white mage could only fire off a single Cure a Red Mage would fire off it and a fire spell to boot.

However, few knew of this power, and so the Red Mages were constantly looked down upon. The last strength that Red Mages had over their counterparts was that they also trained in wielding a blade. The consummate Jack of all trades. If Harry had to associate himself with a class outside of Ranger he'd claim to have been trained as a Red Mage. The double cast mode would have been nice to learn at any rate.

His thoughts were stopped abruptly as Draco found himself being pelted by rocks from Susan and Hannah. Great. More things for him to deal with.

"Guys would you please cut off the random fighting already?" Harry asked in exasperation as he approached.

"He started it!"

"They started it!" The two groups growled at almost the exact same time.

Harry knew then it was official. He was going to lose his mind before he reached the age of twenty. He had _way _too many things to deal with. If he could have Harry would have ordered them to their rooms. However, that was only a fanciful dream.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Harry demanded crossing his arms.

It only took a few minutes to sort out what had occurred and Harry groaned.

"Draco, stop antagonizing everyone. Hannah, Susan, stop letting him goad you into fights." Harry growled.

"And Draco, mind coming over here for a minute?" Harry added, gesturing with his head to a spot away from everyone else.

"What Potter?" Draco asked sullenly.

"Are you seriously trying to get kicked out of the party for antagonizing the rest of your team?" Harry asked bluntly.

"I'm only here because Dumbledore ordered me to be here."

"Then it wouldn't be a good idea to get booted off now would it?" Harry glowered.

"You can't do that. Dumbledore would have your hide." Draco snarled.

"My mission. My rules. As long as get the Hell Mage I doubt he'd care if I sent a sullen boy back home." He replied staring into Draco's eyes challengingly.

What was with the teen? The only times that he seemed to work with them was when their lives were in danger. Outside of that he seemed determined to trouble everyone and everything.

"Tch... You're a damn fool Potter." Draco snarled.

"Maybe so, but you _will _obey my orders while we're doing this mission."

That was the job of a commander. He didn't know the answer to everything, and he'd make mistakes of course, but his job was to act as if he knew everything, and to take the actions needed to complete the mission, and bring as many home alive as he could.

Draco was unruly, and this could prove problematic.

"Tch..." Draco scoffed before stalking off.

Harry really wasn't sure what to do with him. But he knew that he'd have to find a solution and soon. Otherwise, when the time came he'd struggle with Draco's arrogance, overconfidence and pride.

Maybe he needed Draco to... Lose. But how and against what? What would make his ego sting but not kill him? Then it hit him. Two Words.

Ron. Weasley.

Draco always looked down on the new Knight, and if Harry was honest Draco could probably beat Ron in a fight too without much trouble. If they were to fight today.

Harry glanced at Ron and gave him a gesture, asking him to approach.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked intently.

"I want to teach Draco a lesson that he's not better than the rest of us. But if I do it it's just because I'm the leader. If you beat him... Well, he's been bested by someone he considers a 'lesser'. But in a fight you'd be in trouble. That jump skill of his is _very _hard to deal with." Harry explained.

Ron gave a reluctant nod of agreement.

"I'll teach you a skill that will give you a huge advantage against the jump powers of Draco. It's a 'cross class' skill so it'll probably be pretty hard for you to master."

Ron groaned miserably.

Cross Class Skills were skills devoted to another class; in this case archer, forcibly taught to a class that couldn't normally learn the move.

These kinds of skills meant that one had to conform their brain to an entirely different mentality, which is why it was rare to see anyone with a single Cross Class Skill let alone more than one. Scholars tended to call them CCS's.

"It'll help keep you alive in general anyways." Harry replied firmly and to that Ron had no argument.

Thus Ron Weasley began to learn his first CCS.

_**HAS IT REALLY BEEN THIS LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED?! Sorry guys! I've been dealing with a lot of garbage for a while now. But here it is! After a super duper long wait! **_

_**I'm pleased to announce I finally got another chapter of Crystal song off! **_

_**This story will probably clock in between 100,000 to 150,000 Words when it's all said and done so there's a LOT more to do. (That's the goal anyways. Knowing me I'll go a hundred thousand over that...)**_

_**Anyways, word count frenzy aside (which I'm finding myself care about so I can make a proper story that's reasonably bulky, fun and enjoyable the whole way!) Descriptions are good for that as they help visualize the setting and also bring the story to life. I need to keep reminding myself to add those. After all you can't see the world. It's stuck in my mind so I need to describe it to you. I did a pretty good job in the opening and hopefully I can get back into that mentality soon. **_

_**Had a quick edit to make, so reposted!**_


End file.
